


Décadence

by Zweim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark se retrouve dans un étrange triangle amoureux, avec deux super-soldats. Charles Xavier se fait kidnapper par sa némésis, Erik. Et Spider man se retrouve traqué par un mercenaire en lycra rouge. [Threesome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Alors, concernant cette fanfiction, je ne sais absolument pas où elle me mènera. J’aimerai qu’elle soit la plus longue possible !  
> Concernant les couples, je peux vous assuré qu’il y aura du Stony, l’histoire tournera surtout autour d’eux.  
> Il y aura également un peu d’Ironfrost un peu .. “hard”, si je puis dire.  
> Notamment du Thorki ~ Héhéhé.  
> Bruce et Natasha finiront peut-être ensemble … ou pas. Hinhinhin. :3  
> Vision et la sorcière rouge, c’est une certitude. Une certitude incertaine. Haha.  
> Et pourquoi pas du … spideypool.  
> Quoi ? ils ne font pas partie des Avengers ? … M’en fiche. ~  
> Ils collaboreront avec eux. u.u Nah. ~  
> Pour le reste, nous verrons bien. :3 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ~

Ce premier chapitre est court, j’en ai conscience. Il s’agit d’une introduction, un prologue, avant d’entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Promis !  Les prochains chapitres seront plus long ! :) 

 

* * *

 

Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, mais il n’en avait cure. Il termina son énième bouteille d’un alcool dont il avait omit le nom, bien trop bourré pour s’en rappeler.

De toute façon, cela n’avait aucune importance.

Après l’avoir terminé, il la jeta à travers la pièce avant de se laisser lourdement tomber

ivre mort en plein milieu de son somptueux et gigantesque salon. Il se trouvait dans un état lamentable, contrastant avec ce living sardanapalesque dans lequel il gisait. Le sol, de marbre blanc, froid,  lui semblait être aussi réconfortant que la multitude de bouteille vide traînant partout autour de lui.

Pourquoi s’était-il mis à boire déjà ? Il n’en avait plus aucune idée. Et c’est tant mieux ! Ainsi, il se sentait léger, soulagé, et emplit d’une joie immense !

Quelle situation cocasse, se disait-il, lui, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, se trouvait complètement saoul dans son salon ! C’était pour le moins hilarant, à tel point qu’il en avait mal aux reins. Et au foie. Et à la tête. Sauf si c’était l’alcool qui lui donnait ces douleurs. 

Il tenta de se relever, se sentant soudainement particulièrement mal, mais il retomba pitoyablement sur le sol. Une voix robotisée et familière émit quelque chose contenant le mot “Monsieur Stark” et “hôpital”. Amusant, ça aussi.

Ledit Stark partit dans une longue litanie, un monologue sans queue ni tête, tout en regardant attentivement l’une des caméras de cette pièce, l’œil de Jarvis.

 

Ce dernier observait attentivement son maître, son formidable père et créateur, chaque fois qu’il s’enivrait de cette terrible boisson qu’était l’alcool. Il l’observait sombrer petit à petit dans la décadence sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il était impuissant face à la dépression de l’être pour qui il éprouvait de forts sentiments d’affections.

L’intelligence artificielle était frustrée, elle ne savait que faire. Devait-elle appeler les secours ? D’autant plus que les signes vitaux de son paternel étaient particulièrement inquiétants. Ou, au contraire, devait-elle obéir et n’intervenir sous aucun prétexte ?

 

Jarvis tenta de résonner son maître et lui proposa d’appeler un proche, tel que madame Pepper. Mais à l’entente de ce nom, ce dernier entra dans une incroyable fureur qui se traduisit par de pitoyables esquisses d’insultes qui mouraient lorsque Tony fut prit d’un soudain soubresaut, comme si tout l’alcool ingurgité menaçait de s’échapper par la bouche. 

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Jarvis pour envoyer balader ses protocoles.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antony Stark put entendre des hommes entrer dans sa demeure ainsi que des sirènes retentir.

Ce tintamarre ne fit qu’accentuer son terrible mal de crâne. Que diable, un peu de calme, était-ce trop demandé ?

Des hommes habillés en blanc l’aidèrent à se relever, mais malheureusement, ce fut la fois de trop pour son estomac qui décida de se purger sur l’un d’entre eux. Cette même personne se mit à pester et à insulter le pauvre homme à demi-inconscient.

On l’installa sur une surface plane, un brancard, bien plus confortable que le sol, et il se sentit être soulevé et emmené à l'extérieur.

Suite à cela, il sombra dans les abysses.

 


	2. Dégénérescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, s'avère avoir de gros problèmes d'alcool, en plus de ses problèmes personnels et professionnels.  
> Il est entré dans une douloureuse dépression depuis que Pepper l'a quittée et dont il peine à sortir.  
> Mais pas seulement ! Suite au "coup d'état" d'Hydra et la chute du momentané du S.H.I.E.L.D, il se retrouve seul personne apte à gérer les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille.  
> De fait, une idée ayant germé dans son formidable esprit de génie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il prendra une importante décision.  
> Une décision qui changera à jamais l'équipe des Vengeurs.  
> À cela s'ajoute le retour de Loki sur Midgarde, envoyé par Odin sous la surveillance de Thor, ainsi que Spider-Man fuyant les harcèlements d'un certain mercenaire devenu complètement taré.  
> Heureusement, Tony peut toujours compter sur la fameuse bannière étoilée, symbole de l'Amérique, avec un grand A ! Quoi que ...  
> Sa dépression ne peut qu'aller en s'empirant, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, une lumière blanche l’aveugla et il ne put réprimer un faible gémissement. Des hommes en blouse blanche vinrent brusquement à lui afin de l’ausculter et s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait là. Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol ? Ou encore étendu dans son salon, la bave glissant le long de son menton, comme tous les matins après avoir passé une nuit à boire jusqu’au coma éthylique ?

Bien sûr, il n’était pas bête, il savait reconnaître un hôpital : il les avait en horreur.

Trop de monde, trop de malades, de la nourriture sans goût, aucun divertissement, c’était l’équivalent de l’enfer pour le formidable ingénieur et inventeur de génie qu’il était.

Aussi, c’est passablement contrarié qu’il se leva et exigea sa libération.

Mais lorsqu’il se redressa, il fut pris d’un léger vertige qui l’obligea à rester allongé. La poisse… Comment était-il arrivé là ?

 

Il se souvint de la première partie de la soirée : il broyait du noir depuis que son incroyable PDG, Pepper Potts, avait émis le désire de rompre. En effet, elle n’en pouvait plus de vivre constamment dans l’angoisse et la crainte que Tony se fasse tuer un jour. La pauvre femme avait besoin de stabilité et ils s’étaient séparés en bons amis.

Pepper gardait son travail et avait le privilège de commencer une nouvelle vie, sans craindre de perdre l’être aimé.

Cette nouvelle avait brisé quelque chose dans la poitrine de Tony. Jamais il ne s’était autant attaché à quelqu’un. Du moins, pas de cette façon-là. Il avait tant désiré cette jeune femme. Cette femme forte et magnifique le voyait tel qu’il était vraiment et l’acceptait tel quel. C’était une perle rare… Et il l’avait perdu. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, elle avait raison.

En revanche, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’apitoyer sur son piètre sort.

N’avait-il donc pas le droit de goûter au bonheur d’avoir une véritable famille ?! Que diable…

 

Une main puissante glissa sous son dos et l’aida à se redresser. Étonné, il tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage de la généreuse personne voulant l’aider pour… L’insulter comme il se doit. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Il était assez grand… Et fort… Pour se redresser.

Mais il s’abstient au dernier moment, en effet, il venait de croiser le regard céruléen et emplit d’inquiétude du capsicle.

Le génie était sans voix, que faisait-il là, lui ?

Pire encore… Il n’y avait pas que lui.

Il fut attiré par une voix étouffée suite à un coup de coude “malencontreux” : Hawkey et la veuve noire.

Un Thor, mal à l’aise, faisait profil bas dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné de Vision qui lui adressa un regard empli d’affection.

Il constata également, avec surprise, la présence de Wanda Maximoff, la magnifique Sorcière rouge. Elle aussi était présente, proscrite, elle n’en voulait plus à Tony. Elle n’avait plus aucune rancœur envers lui. Du moins, presque plus.

La seule personne manquante était ce bon vieux Banner. Depuis la fin d’Ultron, il s’était littéralement enfuit. Bien sûr, Tony l’avait localisé très rapidement, mais… Il avait préféré garder ça pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas embêter son ami.

Par respect envers la veuve noire, il lui avait donné les coordonnées du nouveau lieu de vie du médecin. Et à sa plus grande joie, la rousse avait, elle aussi, préféré garder ses distances. C’était en partie de sa faute s’il se retrouvait de nouveau isolé.

Falcon, grand ami du captaine, se trouvait là, lui aussi, en retrait. Perché sur son épaule, en plissant les yeux, il pouvait également voir ce foutue Ant-man. Ce mec avait volé une pièce dans l’un des hangars du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mais il s’avérait être, finalement, un bon camarade de beuverie.

Les vengeurs au grand complet étaient réunis dans une même pièce. Et Tony se rendit compte qu’il avait déjà une grande famille.

“Tony, nous nous sommes tous inquiété lorsque Jarvis nous a prévenus de ta soudaine hospitalisation. Bon sang… Tu as fait une overdose !” lui dit gentiment le capcicle.

La veuve noire s’approcha, arborant un air lugubre, et reprit :

“Avec Hawkey, nous sommes allés chez toi et nous avons trouvé de la drogue, un puissant stimulant. De la cocaïne.”

Capcicle reprit la parole.

“ Tony… Tu as fait une overdose. La drogue et l’alcool… ont failli te tuer. T’en rends-tu compte ?”

Ce n’était pas la première fois, pourquoi diable s’inquiétaient-ils tous autant ? Et puis... il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait s’en passer ! Sinon… Sinon…

“Je…”

Tony hésita quelques instants, comment pouvait-il leur conter ça ? …

“Depuis que… Non. Depuis Manhattan, mes rêves sont peuplés de cauchemars dans lesquels je… vous… Non ! Nous… mourrons.”

La sorcière rouge mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, se rappelant avec horreur le rêve des Avengers morts qu’elle lui avait insufflé. Tony lui adressa un pauvre sourire, il ne lui en voulait pas.

“Et depuis la fin d’Ultron, je n’arrive…. Je n’arrive plus à dormir. J’enchaîne nuit blanche sur nuit blanche. Et lorsque je dors, durant quelques heures, ces mêmes rêves me reviennent en mémoire.

Avec Pepper, je me sentais… bien. Je dormais rarement, mais paisiblement.

Mais… je faisais quand même des crises d’angoisse. Et j’en fais encore. Ça ne veut pas s’arrêter !”

Les mains de Tony tremblaient. La tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide, il se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation désagréable qui le traversait à chaque réveil. Cet infime frisson d’horreur et d’effroi. Et les lugubres pensées qui s’ensuivaient généralement.

Souvent, il pensait qu’il avait envie d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre un terme à son existence. Il avait assez fait ... Assez donné… Non ?

Une tape amicale le fit sortir de sa torpeur, Hawkey. Brave homme. Il y a quelques mois, il avait appris qu’il était un père de famille. Qui aurait cru que cet ancien délinquant, fantastique espion et incroyable archer aurait pu avoir deux magnifiques princesses ?

Personne.

Personne hormis Natasha.

Face à cette équipe soudée qui avait vécu, ensemble, des aventures tout bonnement inimaginables, une idée lui vint à l’esprit.

Son sourire goguenard et vicieux fit frissonner les Vengeurs : Tony venait d’avoir une idée et têtu comme il était, il ferait tout son possible pour la réaliser. Quitte à mettre sa santé en danger, encore une fois.

Capsicle soupira lacement, Natasha resta de marbre, Hawkey semblait amusé et la sorcière rouge était intriguée.

 

Un médecin entra, armé d’un calepin qu’il tendit à Tony. Mais ce dernier n’en avait cure. Il voulait sortir d’ici !

L’homme en blouse blanche demanda à  s’entretenir seul avec Tony. Ces derniers obtempérèrent, bien qu'un peu agacés  de devoir laisser leur ami et collègue seul.

“Comme je ne suis pas malade et que je suis en pleine forme (il insista sur ces trois derniers mots), il est de votre devoir de signer mon autorisation de sortie, cela va de soi.

N’ai-je pas raison ? Hein ? J’ai du travail qui m’attend à la tour.

  * Malheureusement, je crains de devoir vous garder au moins un jour de plus afin de vérifier que tout ira bien. Votre foie semble abîmé, il est probable que vous ayez, tantôt, besoin d’une greffe. Et je ne parle même pas de l’état de vos reins. Mais j’ai également...

  * Broutilles que voilà ! Je vous assure que je vais très bien ! Et... Je sais ! Je vous promets que je ne toucherai plus aucune bouteille, si cela peut vous rassurer et...

  * Je n’avais pas terminé Monsieur Stark.”




Le médecin lança un regard noir à l’ingénieur qui se tut presque immédiatement. Ce type était effrayant, il devait sûrement travailler pour le SHIELD.

“J’ai néanmoins constaté, avec mon équipe, que vos cellules se… comportaient… différemment.”

Tony tiqua, que voulait-il dire ?

“Il s’avère qu’elles se régénèrent. À une vitesse vertigineuse. C’est très étrange et j’en viens à me demander si cela a un rapport avec votre… “réacteur” ?”

Là, il était partagé entre la curiosité d’en apprendre plus et l’horreur de savoir que son corps agissait de façon totalement… inhumaine !

 

Il fallait qu’il étudie ça et pour ce faire, il n’avait besoin de nul autre que Bruce Banner. Il était le seul en homme en qui il avait pleinement confiance concernant ce genre d’étude. Et, de toute façon, il était hors de question qu’il devienne le cobaye de ce médecin.

 

“Désolé monsieur, mais vous allez devoir signer mon papier de sortie et je m’enfuirai si vous ne le faites pas. Il s’agit de mon corps, c’est donc à moi de l’étudier. Je ne vous fais nullement confiance et je sais que vous travaillez pour le SHIELD.”

Tony commençait à s’agiter, ordonnant sa libération. Qu’il obtint, bien évidemment. Il faisait tout son possible pour obtenir absolument tout ce qu’il souhaitait. Et puis, il n’était pas un génie pour rien.

 

Une heure après et le voilà pimpant et frais comme un gardon, en train de siroter un cocktail au dernier étage de la tour maintenant nommée Avengers, le quartier général des Vengeurs. Et pour le plus grand malheur de Tony, toujours à la botte du SHIELD.

 

Par ailleurs, Fury venait d’entrer en trombe dans le spacieux salon dans le but d’engueuler pour l'énième fois Tony. Vainement, puisque Tony ne l’écoutait tout simplement pas.

“Vous êtes complètement irresponsable et irraisonné ! N’avez-vous donc aucune once de… de jugeote ?!” Fury peinait à trouver les mots juste pour exprimer son inquiétude et son mépris au sujet de l’alcoolisme de l’ingénieur.

“Fury ? “

“QUOI ?!”

“Mute.”

Il s’agissait du mot que Tony employait afin de demander poliment à  Jarvis de se taire lorsque c’était nécessaire.  

Plusieurs des Avengers pouffèrent, trouvant cette situation cocasse.

Captain America intervint à temps, Fury s’apprêtait à pointer Stark du doigt. Et généralement, quand il pointait quelqu’un du doigt, c’était très très trèèès mauvais signe.

En un hochement de tête, les deux hommes convinrent quelque chose qui échappa au brun et ils se séparèrent, Fury quittant la tour.

Quelque chose se tramait… Et Tony n’aimait pas ça.

Ce n’est pas bien grave. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir des secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. :)


	3. Mon tendre alcool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
> Je ferai en sorte que l'histoire avance doucement, de plus je reprends les cours vendredi, si tout se passe bien. Donc j'imposerai surement un rythme de parution plus soutenu.   
> Les 4 premiers chapitres (sans compter le prologue) sont déjà écrit et publié également sur Fanfiction.net ! :) 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

 

Tony avait raison de se méfier, car depuis qu’il était rentré, non pas dans sa villa, mais dans la tour Avengers, toute trace d’alcool avait complètement disparu. Comme si les multiples bouteilles de rhum, de muscat et de vodka s’étaient mystérieusement… volatilisées. Parties. Pouf ! Plus rien.

Et il en était certain, c’était un coup de ces traîtres de Vengeurs de pacotille.

Tony sans alcool n’était pas Tony, tout simplement.

Depuis son petit cocktail, après le départ de Fury, il n’avait pu mettre la main sur aucune de ses fabuleuses et délicieuses bouteilles. Le Saint Graal était dorénavant hors de portée.

Il était maussade et désagréable avec quiconque osait l’approcher. Antipathique et complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Pire encore, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, où du moins très rarement. L’alcool lui avait procuré un faible réconfort, au moins : il l'assommait pendant quelques heures, lui permettant d’arrêter de penser, de cauchemarder… D’angoisser. Il se sentait calme, tranquille et reposé.

Que diable un peu de réconfort dans ce monde abrutissant.

 

Il restait confiné dans son laboratoire, il ne cessait de construire armure sur armure et, parfois, il les améliorait. Il ne chômait pas, il mettait sur papier chacune de ses idées. En particulier pour le réacteur arc : il avait maintenant pour ambition de remplacer la majeure partie des centrales nucléaires, thermiques et hydrauliques par un réacteur arc autonome qui produirait une véritable énergie propre.

Il travaillait également sur un autre projet. Il concernait l'autonomie des batteries. Avec Pepper, ils avaient convenu de lancer sur le marché des StarkPad, des tablettes tactiles extrêmement performantes et possédant leur propre système d’exploitation open source, tout comme l’est Android. Bien sûr, pour les féru de ce système-ci, il est possible de choisir l’OS que vous souhaitez installer : Stark ou Android.

 

Tony avait pensé à absolument tout, du design au code source jusqu’à la compatibilité des composants, notamment le micro-processeur de sa fabrication : une petite bête de guerre extrêmement puissante.

 

“Monsieur, il semblerait que le capitaine souhaite apporter votre dîner.” émit la voix robotique de Jarvis. Son maître ne répondit qu’un faible grognement, bien trop concentré sur l’un des moteurs d’une magnifique Aston Martin GT 12, se trouvant dans le parking privé de la tour, démonté, il n’avait apporté que cette pièce dans son gigantesque laboratoire. Un petit bijou parmi tant d’autres, une prestigieuse voiture finalement devenue banale aux yeux de l’ingénieur.

L’intelligence artificielle prit ce grognement pour une réponse positive concernant la venue du Vengeur. Steve Rogers entra donc, apportant un plateau repas contenant une cuisse de poulet et des pommes de terre braisées, une carafe d’eau, une part de fromage et un fruit.

Le Captain veillait à ce que Tony s’alimente convenablement désormais. Il voulait lui imposer un train de vie sain et correct. Ce n’était pas particulièrement sympathique vis-à-vis de l’ingénieur, il le savait, mais il faisait ça pour son bien.

Non ?

Tony cessa ses activités pour s'emparer du plateau et manger dans un coin de la pièce, loin de l’individu perturbateur.

“Tony… Ça va bientôt faire un mois que tu n’es pas sorti ...

  * Faux ! Je suis sorti lorsque le Doc’ Fatalis nous a attaqué. Et lorsque nous avons assailli un hangar abandonné en pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un repère de Hydra.”




Tony ne put s’empêcher de ricaner méchamment, ce jour là, ils n’avaient strictement rien trouvé. Ils s’étaient tous plantés comme des débutants.

Il soutint donc fièrement le regard inquisiteur du Capsicle. Ce dernier hocha la tête, réprobateur, et nullement satisfait par la réponse de son camarade.

“Ce n’est pas suffisant. Tu dois faire du sport et sortir… Prendre le grand air ! Voir la lumière du jour… Prendre un brin de soleil ! Tu comprends Tony ? Tu en as besoin, pour ta santé.”

s’enquit-il, mais Tony n’en avait pas envie. Il souhaitait montrer AU MONDE ENTIER son mécontentement. Tant qu’il n’aura pas d’alcool, il ne sortira pas. Point à la ligne.

Le brun croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, cessant de manger, pour défier Steve du regard.

Ce dernier soupira et sembla obtempérer. Il sortit de la pièce après s’être assuré que l'ingénieur allait manger l’intégralité de son repas. Il repartit donc avec le plateau.

  
  


Steve se sentait responsable vis-à-vis du brun : il connaissait son père, ils étaient amis lorsque ce dernier était encore en vie et lui, nullement emprisonné dans la glace. Il se devait d’agir comme une sorte de… de grand frère ? Envers cet homme méprisable et égocentrique au possible et pourtant tellement généreux.

Il déposa le plateau dans la partie cuisine de l’étage et sentit une présence derrière lui, Natasha.

Cette dernière s’inquiétait pour Stark, depuis le début des mésaventures de ce dernier, elle était présente auprès de lui, intégrant même Stark Industrie en tant que secrétaire attitrée de mademoiselle Potts.

Et elle n’était pas la seule à se faire du mouron pour lui.

L’équipe des Vengeurs au complet se réunit dans le spacieux salon du dernier étage de la tour pour discuter du cas Stark.

 

Tony était concentré sur les dessins des plans de son futur réacteur arc censé alimenter toute la ville… Théoriquement. Il était tellement attentif qu’il n’entendit pas venir Thor. Ce dernier frappa avec force son épaule /tapota gentiment son épaule/ afin d’attirer son attention.

“Ami Stark, camarade, peut-être pourrions-nous organiser l'une de ces soirées festives dont vous avez le secret ? Jane participe à un “coloc”… Je n’ai pas vraiment compris ce qu’elle faisait, mais cela semblait important.”

Anthony ne pouvait pas sortir, il devait à tout prix terminer ce qu’il avait commencé ! Il fallait qu’il mette toutes ses idées sur papier avant de les oublier, même s’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne les oublierait pas.

Il refusa poliment la proposition de son camarade, mais ce dernier s’obstina et décida de jouer de ses bras pour l’inciter /l’obliger/ à l’accompagner. Il permit à Tony de prendre une douche et d’enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour leur petite beuverie de ce soir : un costume signé entièrement Armani, noir, en lin. Une cravate de soie. Une paire de chaussures Ferragamo Salvatore. Aucun bijou hormis une paire de lunette de soleil RayBan.

 

Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était que Hawkey, Falcon, l’homme fourmi et Steve étaient de la partie eux aussi. Seigneur, Vision aussi était présent ! Pour les surveiller et servir de nounou ou le Sam du groupe, grosso modo.

 

C’était donc une sortie “entre hommes” qui promettait d’être... sensationnelle. D’autant plus que Tony aurait peut-être l’occasion de boire, il jubila intérieurement à cette réflexion. Dieu, qu’il avait hâte.

 

Les vengeurs avaient décidé, à l'unanimité, de laisser Tony s’amuser ce soir.

Ainsi, ce dernier pu jouir de toutes ces choses si exquises qui lui étaient interdites : boire jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir et s’amuser avec ses amis durant une grande partie de la nuit. Sous la surveillance bienveillante de Steve et Vision dont l’alcool n’avait aucun effet sur leurs organismes.

Thor et Hawkey aussi s’amusaient bien : Hawkey parlait sans cesse de ses merveilleuses petites filles et Thor, lui, contait son amour pour Jane Foster à coup de longue litanie.

Steve et Vision étaient amusés par le tintamarre qu’ils créaient. Parfois, même, les encourageait-il.

La soirée se passait donc à merveille, la fête battait son plein. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bar du centre-ville, isolé du monde extérieur, bien sûr. Ils avaient réservé le bâtiment.

 

Vers trois heures du matin, Steve vit Tony s’éloigner du groupe pour s’isoler dans un coin de la pièce, à l’ombre des regards de leurs amis éméchés. Vision se leva pour aller voir ce qu’il tramait, mais Steve l’en défendit. Il préférait y aller seul.

Tony se laissa approcher par le Capsicle, bien trop occupé à terminer son mélange de tequila, gin et vodka. Il enchaînait shooter après shooter dans l’espoir de tomber ivre mort.

“Tony… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.”

L’intéressé regarda son interlocuteur de ses yeux vides. Qu’avait-il qui n’allait pas ? Il craignait de perdre ses amis.

“J’ai peur… “

Steve fronça les sourcils, il se remémora la scène de l'hôpital où il avait pu voir l’ingénieur dans un moment de faiblesse : les mains tremblantes, il avait confessé sa peur de perdre ses camarades. Il avait été touché.

Cet homme semblait être insupportable… Ce que l’on pouvait voir de lui, ce n’était qu’une façade. Une foutue façade ! Car en vrai, le brun était sensible et empathique et doté d’une bonté sans limite et généreux au possible.

Il prit le génie dans ses bras et le berça pendant que celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, confortablement blottit contre le héros de son enfance.

 

Il s'endormit dans ses bras puissants et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il rêva.

D'un super-soldat venant le libérer d'un donjon empli de robots tueurs, certes, mais c'était déjà ça !

Lorsqu'il quitta les délicats bras de Morphée, sa tendre vieille amie, il était étonné de se trouver non pas dans son atelier comme à l'ordinaire, mais dans sa chambre, seul. Mais l'horrible mal de tête qui l'assaillit presque instantanément eu raison de lui. Il se souvint brutalement d'absolument toute la soirée, en particulier la fin de la soirée : lui, pleurant contre l'épaule de Steve.

Il se sentit gêné et honteux. D'autant plus que ce dernier avait sûrement dû non seulement le porter jusqu'ici, mais aussi le déshabiller et lui mettre un pyjama propre.

Étant un adulte responsable, il prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla de façon très sobre : un marcel blanc et un jean abîmé. Inutile de s'habiller correctement puisqu'il comptait bricoler, aujourd'hui. Il lui fallait terminer ses plans concernant la conception du réacteur arc et demander à Pepper de les soumettre à son équipe d'ingénieurs. Et cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait !

Il sortit de sa chambre dans l'optique de passer la journée et la nuit enfermé dans son laboratoire. Mais sur le chemin, il croisa Steve. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il se sentait bien et s'il avait mangé. À la tête déconfite de l'ingénieur, ce dernier devina aisément que ce ne fut point le cas.

Roger obligea Stark à manger et à passer un peu de temps avec lui sur la terrasse, servant occasionnellement de piste atterrissage pour Dieux nordique ou Iron Man, entre autres. On pouvait voir les étranges symboles runiques sur le sol, caractéristiques du Bifröst lorsque Thor rend visite aux Terriens. Ce qui était monnaie courante.

Tony expliqua à Steve ses projets concernant le réacteur arc à échelle mondial. Peut-être même que l’un de ses réacteurs pourrait servir à alimenter un véritable vaisseau capable de voyager à une vitesse vertigineuse ! La vitesse de la lumière…

Trois fois dix puissance huit… Vitesse que peut atteindre un photon… Il se prit à rêver de pouvoir dépasser cette vitesse pour atteindre celle des neutrinos. Car il a récemment été prouvé que les neutrinos étaient plus rapides que les photons !

Cela signifie qu’il pourrait envisager le voyage… Dans le temps !

Steve buvait littéralement les paroles de l’ingénieur, bien qu’il ne comprit que très peu de choses. À savoir qu’il souhaitait créer une alimentation autonome, auto-suffisante et qui ne pollue pas, ainsi qu’une machine à voyager dans le temps. Mais la façon dont parlait le génie ne pouvait qu’attiser l’intérêt ! Il déclamait son discours avec tant d’entrain et de passion qu’il était sincèrement impressionné par la prestance de cet homme.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pepper l’avait quitté, elle qui semblait si amourachée de lui. C’était un sujet tabou. Et puis… Si un jour Tony récent le besoin d’en parler, alors il le fera. Steve ne le brusquerait pas.

Le brun avait beau être horripilant, il avait enterré la hache de guerre depuis bien longtemps.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre contiendra une légère scène "lemon" entre ... :x Je ne dis rien, finalement.


	4. L'araignée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, s'avère avoir de gros problèmes d'alcool, en plus de ses problèmes personnels et professionnels.  
> Il est entré dans une douloureuse dépression depuis que Pepper l'a quittée et dont il peine à sortir.  
> Mais pas seulement ! Suite au "coup d'état" d'Hydra et la chute du momentané du S.H.I.E.L.D, il se retrouve seul personne apte à gérer les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille.  
> De fait, une idée ayant germé dans son formidable esprit de génie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il prendra une importante décision.  
> Une décision qui changera à jamais l'équipe des Vengeurs.  
> À cela s'ajoute le retour de Loki sur Midgarde, envoyé par Odin sous la surveillance de Thor, ainsi que Spider-Man fuyant les harcèlements d'un certain mercenaire devenu complètement taré.  
> Heureusement, Tony peut toujours compter sur la fameuse bannière étoilée, symbole de l'Amérique, avec un grand A ! Quoi que ...  
> Sa dépression ne peut qu'aller en s'empirant, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
> Note de l’auteur : je n’ai mis qu’un léger lemon, une rapide et courte scène entre Wanda et Natasha… Je ne suis pas très fan du Yuri, mais j’avais envie d’écrire une scène de ce type. J’ai donc profité de la sortie des Avengers masculins ! Héhéhé -Rire machiavélique  
> Concernant le Stony, leur relation avancera doucement. Déjà, il va être difficile pour Steve de se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Non pas qu’il soit homophobe, mais le fait est qu’il vient des années 40 ! Ce genre de relation était prohibée ! u.u 
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous. ~

Les garçons étant de sortie, les filles avaient le champ libre dans la tour Stark. Elles pouvaient, pour la première fois, passer du temps entre elles, faire plus ample connaissance, mais surtout, elles pouvaient faire absolument tout ce qu’elles voulaient sans craindre d’être dérangées par les hommes.

Du moins, c’est ce que l’on pourrait penser.

Pepper Potts passait de moins en moins de temps dans la tour Avengers. Son travail l’accaparait et, en tant que PDG, elle devait voyager aux quatre coins du globe. Aujourd’hui, elle devait partir pour Londres, vers l’un des nombreux sièges sociaux de l’entreprise.

 

Dommage, Natasha appréciait la jeune femme. Elle était sérieuse, dynamique et très intelligente. Il était agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie, même lorsqu’elle était sa supérieur.

 

Ainsi, la Sorcière rouge et la Veuve noire se retrouvaient seules à la tour des vengeurs.

À la demande de Tony Stark et avec la bénédiction du S.H.I.E.L.D, Wanda Maximoff avait intégré l’équipe des Vengeurs. Et ces derniers l’avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

Elle restait silencieuse, pour ne pas dire muette, la majeure partie du temps en présence des Avengers. Sûrement gêné par ces derniers. Elle culpabilisait pour le mal qu’elle leur avait fait.

 

Mais derrière le visage de façade que la jeune mutante arborait constamment, Natasha avait pu déceler dans son regard une once de tristesse et de regret.

C’était compréhensible, le frère de la jeune femme s’était littéralement volatilisé, et ce, depuis sa blessure lors de la bataille contre Ultron. Stark avait organisé des recherches à travers le monde entier, grâce à la reconnaissance faciale et aux services secrets. En vain. Il restait introuvable.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait eu l’idée de développer Jarvis afin de l’intégrer au réseau internet. Malheureusement, plusieurs pays à travers le monde s’y étaient formellement opposé.

 

Natasha et Wanda s’installèrent dans le spacieux salon du dernier étage de la tour, armées de délicieux cocktails à la main, qu’elles dégustèrent silencieusement.

Wanda se sentait un peu gênée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire…

Il faut dire que l’aura de l’espionne était tellement forte qu’elle imposait le respect et la stupéfaction. Elle était imposante et elle se sentait mal à l’aise. Ce qui n’échappa pas aux yeux de la russe qui avait pour habitude d’analyser absolument toutes personnes proches d’elle. Un vieux réflexe de survie…

“Tu avais insufflé des visions à Tony. Thor et moi n’avons pas été épargnés non plus… Tu nous as rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. Des choses que nous aurions préféré oublier. “

La Veuve noire n’était pas particulièrement douée pour converser amicalement, sa rigidité habituelle lui faisait grandement défaut. Il n’y avait qu’en service, lorsque ses fonctions d’espionne le lui obligeaient, qu’elle parvenait à avoir un semblant de conversation intéressante. Enfin… Avec Bruce Banner, elle n’avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il inspirait naturellement la sympathie à tel point qu’à ses côtés, et ce, malgré son alter ego titanesque, elle parvenait à se détendre.

Sa présence rassurante lui manquait tant… Mais elle comprenait le besoin qu’il avait de rester en paix pour le moment.

“Je ... Je suis désolée. Oui, c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je lui ai montré des choses horribles. Votre mort, à vous tous, les vengeurs. Je savais que ça le marquerait… Mais pas autant.

J’étais empli de rancœur et je vouais une haine incontestable envers lui.”

L’alcool aidant, Wanda se mit à déballer tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle raconta à l’espionne russe son enfance gâchée par l’homme qui aujourd’hui lui avait offert un toit et… une nouvelle famille.

Natasha était un peu surprise qu’elle considérât les Avengers comme étant une grande famille soudée. Mais elle éprouvait exactement la même chose.

 

Et tous ensemble, ils parvenaient à faire des miracles et il sauvait la population des envahisseurs extraterrestres et des ennemis propres à leur planète qui faisait profil bas depuis que la popularité des vengeurs battait son plein.

Elle toisait longuement Wanda du regard, se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait dire de plus pour alimenter leur conversation, mais ce fut cette dernière qui mit un terme au silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.

“Quelle est ta relation avec le docteur Banner ? Il semblerait que vous soyez proche…. Bien que cet homme ait disparu… “

Natasha vit une lueur d’immense tristesse dans son regard, cette histoire devait douloureusement lui rappeler celle concernant son frère.

“Il n’y a rien entre nous.” Répondit la femme, avec tact.

“ Mh … Je présume que la présence du Hulk en lui proscrit toute relation intime possible. N’est-ce pas ?”

Pour toute réponse, l’intéressée hocha la tête. Avec le Hulk en lui, il était improbable et presque impossible d’entretenir une liaison avec Bruce. Cette situation peinait la brune qui s’était amourachée du médecin.

Elle était l’une des rares personnes qui parvenaient à calmer la bête de colère qui menaçait d’échapper au contrôle de l’homme à chaque instant. Elle se remémora avec horreur les moments où Tony le testait en le poussant à bout.

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, les hommes avaient fini par se lier d’amitié.

 

Natasha raconta, avec un enthousiasme qu’elle peinait à cacher, sa vie avec les Avengers depuis que le groupe s’était formé. Les missions et les moments passés lorsqu’ils étaient réunis et autorisés à se détendre.

Wanda, en plus d’être intrigué, elle enviait la vie que ces incroyables menaient. Bien sûr, elle connaissait en détail le passé de chacun depuis qu’elle avait utilisé son pouvoir sur chacun d’eux. Rien ne lui était échappé. Pas même l’opération que la Veuve noire avait subie afin de la stériliser. Dieu comme c’était horrible… Et terriblement éprouvant pour l’admirable jeune femme qu’elle était à l’époque. C’était il y a tellement longtemps.

Elle avait encore du mal à concevoir que la femme qui lui faisait face était aussi âgé que l’était Steve Rogers. Et elle n’était apparemment pas la seule à avoir bénéficié d’un tel traitement. Fury également…

La Sorcière rouge, face au désespoir de sa désormais coéquipière, la prit dans ses bras dans un geste brusque qui renversa un peu de son verre sur le canapé.

L’espionne hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa volontiers faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas fait preuve d’affection envers elle et, par conséquent, ce geste, aussi maladroit soit-il, était le bienvenu.

L’organisme de l’espionne traitait l’alcool bien plus rapidement que celui de la mutante qui lui faisait face, mais au vu de la quantité d’alcool que toutes deux ingurgitaient, elles finirent un petit peu… à peine... éméchées.

Wanda se sentait plus joviale et multipliait les gestes affectifs envers sa camarade qui restait de marbre, devenant de plus en plus triste. Elle avait l’alcool mauvais.

Mais la façon dont se comportait Wanda à son égard la rassurait et la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle offrait une distraction agréable et l’alcool, un piètre réconfort.

 

Silencieuses et allongées dans les bras, l’une de l’autre, sur le grand canapé d’angle en cuir blanc de Tony, elles se toisaient longuement du regard.

L’une était complètement bourrée et ne parvenait plus à penser convenablement et l’autre était un peu pompette.

Maximoff trouvait Romanoff particulièrement séduisante : elle possédait un visage fin, des lèvres pulpeuses, un regard particulièrement intense et une poitrine généreuse.

Damn, l’espionne était irrésistible ! Au point que même une femme ne saurait rester indifférente. Le Docteur Banner avait tellement de chance qu’une demoiselle aussi admirable se soit éprise de lui. Quel imbécile il était de laisser l’Autre leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle était également intriguée par l’étrange regard de son acolyte : Natasha avait un regard de prédatrice. C’était... un tantinet effrayant. N’importe quelle personne normalement constituée se serait enfuit à toutes jambes. Mais Wanda n’avait pas peur, elle était faible et désarmée. Pire encore, alcoolisée. Elle ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Son regard quitta les iris chocolat de Natasha pour se poser sur ses lèvres qui semblaient être savoureuses. Elle se rapprocha, lentement, par peur de brusquer cette dernière, et lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle les mouva délicatement.

Ce chaste baiser devint peu à peu plus fougueux et passionné.

La rouge glissa ses mains le long d’un corps voluptueux pour le déshabiller et le toucher avidement, tandis que la brune se mit à tracer une ligne de doux baisers le long de son cou, partant de l’arrière de son oreille jusqu’à sa clavicule.

On pouvait entendre d’infimes gémissements s’échouer sur la peau laiteuse et satinée de la sorcière, dont les hanches se retrouvèrent bien vite emprisonnées entre les jambes de l’araignée.

Cette dernière intervertit les rôles, de telle sorte qu’elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son exquise proie.

Elle entreprit de déshabiller la jeune demoiselle qui lui était maintenant complètement soumise : détachant lentement les boutons de sa chemise afin de dévoiler une poitrine ferme, avant de s’attarder sur les boutons de son jean.

Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa son ventre plat, finement musclé de par un entraînement quotidien depuis qu’elle avait rejoint la bande. De petits frissons parsemèrent cette douce peau, l’espionne ne put réprimer un sourire malsain étirer ses lèvres. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille afin de détacher son

soutien-gorge habilement, en usant uniquement de son pouce et de son index.

Un vicieux sourire et le regard emplit de convoitise, Wanda n’était nullement gênée de se dévoiler pour la première fois. L’alcool annihilait toute réflexion logique.

Natasha baissa le vêtement qu’elle venait de détacher afin de prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter avec gourmandise, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci adopte une teinte légèrement rosée. Elle fit de même avec l’autre, savourant les suppliques que laissait échapper la sorcière.

La veuve noire décanta bien vite lorsque Jarvis les prévient gentiment que les garçons venaient de rentrer dans la tour. Ils se trouvaient dans l’ascenseur qui devait normalement procéder à deux arrêts, un pour l’appartement de l’agent Barton et un autre pour l'appartement d’un certain dieu nordique, avant d’arriver à destination : le dernier étage de la tour.

Romanoff se redressa bien vite et s’empressa de s’habiller convenablement. Elle entreprit d’aider Wanda lorsque Vision apparut le premier.

Il semblait intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, ou du moins, ce qui aurait dû se passer s’ils n’étaient pas revenus aussi “tôt”.

Il s’approcha de Wanda qui sommeillait dans les bras de la veuve noire puis il la prit dans les siens afin de la ramener dans sa chambre. Natasha darda son regard inquisiteur sur Vision, lui signifiant clairement qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Ce qui était stupide : pourquoi diable ferait-il du mal à une jeune femme sans défense et, qui plus est, alcoolisée ?

Steve débarqua dans le salon avec un Tony endormi sur son dos. Natasha ne put s’empêcher de sourire stupidement face à cette scène incongrue.

Le super-soldat déposa le génie dans sa chambre et n’en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard. La veuve noire l’attendait prêt de l’ascenseur.

 

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce mouvante pilotée par l’IA.

“Que s'est-il passé avec Wanda ?”

“Cela ne te regarde pas.”

Steve fronça les sourcils, troublé par la voix froide qu’empruntait son ancienne amante.

“Wanda est une femme… “

“Je t’ai connue bien plus ouvert d’esprit, Steve.”

L'intéressé n’ajouta rien de plus, gêné et, il devait l’avouer, un peu honteux. Il se prit à imaginer les deux femmes, ensemble, batifolant passionnément dans son lit. Fantasme primaire. Il secoua légèrement la tête, ce qui n’échappa pas au regard de sa camarade.

“Et puis… ne voulais-tu pas avoir une relation avec Bruce ? Je pense qu’il reviendra, Tony va avoir besoin de lui. “

Natasha soupira, avant de rétorquer :

“Steve, sais-tu ce que la femelle Veuve noire fait après l’accouplement ?”

“... Non… ?” Répondit ce dernier avec hésitation.

“Elle le mange.”

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Natasha sorti.

“Tony n’a pas besoin d’une nounou Steve, il pourrait se méprendre quant à tes sentiments à son égard. “

“Mais de quoi parles-tu ?”

L’espionne esquissa un mystérieux sourire et, avant que Steve n’ait pu sortir pour en savoir un peu plus, les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :)   
> Vous me direz ce que vous avez pensé de Wanda et Natasha ?   
> Aimeriez-vous voir une relation naissante entre les deux femmes ?


	5. Cookies Time !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, s'avère avoir de gros problèmes d'alcool, en plus de ses problèmes personnels et professionnels.  
> Il est entré dans une douloureuse dépression depuis que Pepper l'a quittée et dont il peine à sortir.  
> Mais pas seulement ! Suite au "coup d'état" d'Hydra et la chute du momentané du S.H.I.E.L.D, il se retrouve seul personne apte à gérer les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille.  
> De fait, une idée ayant germé dans son formidable esprit de génie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il prendra une importante décision.  
> Une décision qui changera à jamais l'équipe des Vengeurs.  
> À cela s'ajoute le retour de Loki sur Midgarde, envoyé par Odin sous la surveillance de Thor, ainsi que Spider-Man fuyant les harcèlements d'un certain mercenaire devenu complètement taré.  
> Heureusement, Tony peut toujours compter sur la fameuse bannière étoilée, symbole de l'Amérique, avec un grand A ! Quoi que ...  
> Sa dépression ne peut qu'aller en s'empirant, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartient, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice. 
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Je rappelle que la fanfic’ est également publiée sur mon compte Fanfiction personnel. ^^   
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Tony se réveilla le lendemain et sûrement pas le matin avec une horrible gueule de bois. Et c’est avec stupéfaction qu’il vit qu’il était vêtu de son pyjama : il ne portait pas son costume d’hier. Par ailleurs, il vit ce dernier correctement plié et posé sur la commode face à son lit.

Des flash-backs de la veille lui revenaient en tête : du concours de celui qui s’enfilera le plus de shooter jusqu’à sa crise d’angoisse et les bras du Capcicle pour le réconforter.

Steve était particulièrement gentil et attentionné à son égard depuis qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital.

Pire encore, il veillait sur lui au grain et à l’œil à tel point qu’il le forçait à manger équilibré et à... sortir. Pour se promener. Rarement, bien évidemment. Tony avait mis au point une alerte rouge qui se déclenchait lorsque Steve approchait de l’établi de l’ingénieur. De sorte que ce dernier fuît son établi pour l’un des étages inférieurs.

Cela tournait généralement en jeu de cache-cache que Tony remportait irrémédiablement : merci Jarvis.

Le comportement irresponsable de Tony irritait de plus en plus le sauveur de l’Amérique. Il faisait cela pour son bien, après tout ! Non pas que le brun devait lui en être redevable, non. Mais au moins faire preuve de maturité et se comporter comme un adulte le ferait.

 

L'intéressé prit une douche et se vêtit d’une tenue décontractée, un t-shirt Black Sabbath et un jean Diesel. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes de soleil et la veste en cuir pour adopter un look “rock”.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le salon, il ne vit personne hormis un certain capitaine occupé à cuisiner ce qui semblait être des gâteaux. Des cookies à en juger par l’odeur.

“La bannière étoilée aurait-elle enfilé son petit tablier ?

  * Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony, bien dormi ?

  * Je me sens frais comme un gardon ! Et les autres ? Ils sont passés où ? Il n’est que ... euuh ... Jarvis, l’heure s’il-te-plaît. “




Une voix robotique retentit.

“Quinze heures et vingt-neuf minutes, monsieur.

  * Merci ! Et donc, les autres ?

  * Barton n’est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, Natasha a été rappelée par Fury, Wanda visite la ville accompagnée par Thor et Vision.

  * Quand le chat n’est pas là, les souris dansent…”




Dit Tony après s’être servi un café qu’il but d’une traite, avant de s’en servir un deuxième sous le regard réprobateur de son camarade.

Ben quoi ? Il lui fallait du carburant pour tenir la journée dans son atelier ! Il avait des plans de réacteurs Arcs à peaufiner !

“ Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir m’aider. Les cookies doivent être prêts pour dix-sept heures. J’en ai préparé pour tout un régiment !” s’écria joyeusement le soldat sous le regard horrifié du génie qui commençait à lentement reculer.

Steve fronça des sourcils et comprit presque immédiatement ce que s’apprêtait à faire Tony. Aussitôt, il contourna le buffet dans le but d’attraper le savant qui contourna à son tour le buffet. Ils tournaient autour du meuble tout en se toisant du regard.

Soudain, Tony adopta un air dramatique et il dit, la main posée sur le cœur :

“Peu glorieuse, la fuite ? C'est pourtant mieux que de se laisser attraper. Le seul déshonneur, c'est de ne pas être libre !” [* Note]

Avant de tout bonnement courir en direction de la baie vitré.

“Jarvis, armure !” cria Tony, suivit par le capitaine qui ne comptait pas le laisser s’échapper une nouvelle fois.

L’armure de l’Iron man se déploya et enveloppa son créateur juste avant qu’il ne saute dans le vide, Steve s’étant arrêté in-extremis.

Tony s’amusait à narguer l’autre Avenger en volant autour de lui, tandis que ce dernier bouillonnait sous la rage et le désespoir. Il décida tout bonnement de l’ignorer et retourna à l’intérieur pour terminer les gâteaux.

“Ooooh… allez ! Je voulais juste m’amuser un peu…”

L’armure en métal se posa sur sa piste d'atterrissage et libéra son hôte qui suivit son compagnon à l’intérieur de la tour. Il se sentait coupable, le Captain voulait uniquement l’empêcher de s’isoler dans son laboratoire, à se nourrir de café et à enchaîner crise d’angoisse sur crise d’angoisse.

Finalement, il capitula et mit la main à la pâte.

Steve profita de leur intimité soudaine pour parler de leur ami Bruce. Il se demandait ce que comptait faire Stark à son sujet, dans la mesure où il avait besoin de ses compétences en médecine et en biologie.

Tony lui apprit qu’il le gardait sous surveillance constante et que, quoi qu’il arrive, il ne pouvait lui échapper désormais. Mais pour le moment, il souhaitait laisser son ami tranquille. Il méritait ces “vacances” improvisées. Et de toute façon, il devait avant toute chose se concentrer sur son projet d’envergure : les réacteurs arc.

 

Une heure et demi plus tard, une centaine de cookies refroidissaient lentement sur le buffet, accompagnés d’un Œil de Faucon qui s’empiffrait, d’un Tony bricolant une babiole dans un coin de la pièce et d’un Steve plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ce dernier fixait intensément la lumière qu'émettait le réacteur sous le t-shirt du génie.

Une heure et demi plus tard et une centaine de cookies refroidissaient lentement sur le buffet, accompagné d’un Œil de Faucon qui s’empiffrait, d’un Tony bricolant une babiole dans un coin de la pièce et d’un Steve plongé dans ses souvenirs. Aussi discrets que d’habitude.

Une main puissante se posant sur son épaule, celle appartenant au dieu nordique, le fit sortir de sa torpeur : il se remémorait son premier baiser, avec Peggy, juste avant qu’il ne s’infiltre dans le dirigeable de RedSkull et qu’il ne soit contraint à sommeiller soixante-dix longues années.

Thor ne tarda pas à s’accaparer une partie du plateau tout en flattant certains aspects de la culture midgardienne.

Tony s’occupait donc d’un appareil qui, en vérité, n’avait nullement besoin de ses soins. Ce n’était qu’un prétexte pour pouvoir rester avec tout le monde, et surtout avec Steve, puisque ce dernier semblait vouloir retrouver l’ingénieur moqueur, mesquin mais adorable qu’il avait toujours connu avant sa rupture.

En même temps, il réfléchissait à un projet qu’il espérait mener à terme dans le plus grand secret. Il s’agissait d’obtenir “la garde” des Vengeurs, que son équipe ne soit plus à la botte du Shield, mais qu’ils puissent travailler de façon autonome.

C’était presque le cas, d’ailleurs. Tony finançait le matériel qu’ils utilisaient et le Shield ne faisait que leur fournir les missions, chose que le génie pourrait aisément faire s’il parvenait à intégrer Jarvis sur les réseaux mondiaux ainsi que dans les systèmes des services secrets, FBI, CIA, KGB, etc.

La totalité des pays s’étaient opposés à ce projet concernant son IA, mais le génie n’en avait cure. Il était Tony Stark ! Il n’avait besoin de l’autorisation de personne !

 

Le reste de la troupe des Vengeurs ne tarda pas à venir s'empiffrer lui aussi dans le grand salon, tout en discutant des actualités, calmement, posément… Du moins, cela aurait pu se passer ainsi si Thor et Hawkey n’avaient pas décidé de faire un concours de celui qui mangerai le plus de gâteau -sans vomir, bien évidement- pendant que Steve s’était remis derrière les fourneaux, bien décidé à faire grossir tout ce petit monde.

Et la journée se termina par une soirée film et pizza devant l’écran plat 4K de Tony dans le salon. Les vengeurs savouraient ces petits moments d’intimité qui n’appartenaient qu’à eux et qui permettaient de les réunir en d’autres circonstances que celles de sauver le monde d’une quelconque invasion extra-terrestre.

C’est dans ces moments-là que Tony se rendait compte de la chance qu’il avait, aujourd’hui, d’être un membre de cette grande famille au passé désastreux.

Ensemble, ils représentaient l’avenir de cette planète.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient la préserver.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient la venger.

C’est avec nostalgie que Tony se rappela cette réplique qu’il avait lancé à Loki, lorsque ce dernier le menaçait d’asservir la Terre :

“Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, soyez sûrs qu’on la vengera.”

“Les Vengeurs…” pensa-t-il sûrement trop fortement puisque les têtes des intéressés se tournèrent dans sa direction.

“ Je… J’étais juste en train de penser à... eum... Ça n’a aucune importance.”

Il se leva et leur adressa un las signe de la main avant de fuir en direction de sa chambre, suivi par un Steve soucieux de l’état du milliardaire.

“Tony … ?” Dit-il au pas de la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. “Je peux entrer ?”

Cette dernière s’ouvrit et laissa place à un génie affalé pitoyablement sur son grand lit aux agréables draps blancs immaculés. Le soldat entra et s’assit prêt de son camarade, dos à lui, observant la baie vitrée donnant sur la magnificence d’une Manhanttan de nuit éblouissante.

“Tony, je sais à quel point perdre la femme que l’on aime d’un amour sincère peut faire mal. Terriblement mal. Mais tu es un adulte avec des responsabilités qui requièrent la plus haute importance à tes yeux. Il faut que tu surpasses ton désarroi, ton désespoir. Il faut que tu avances. Ne restes pas tourné vers le passé, tu risques de courir à ta perte.

\- Comme c’est risible. L’incroyable symbole des américains, sauveur de la veuve et de l’orphelin, venu consoler un piètre génie en pleine dépression.

\- Tony, cesse tes sarcasmes et écoute-moi. Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes en main ! Et s’il faut que je m’occupe de toi comme d’un enfant, je le ferai.

Tony grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible et Steve se leva et s’apprêta à sortir. Mais juste avant qu’il ne traverse le seuil de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tony Stark et plongea son regard d’un intense bleu céruléen dans les iris noisette de l’ingénieur et prononça d’une voix autoritaire :

“Prends une douche, enfile un pyjama et… Repose-toi.”

Il ne lui dit pas de dormir, puisqu’il savait pertinemment que le playboy était insomniaque.

Tony frémit à l’entente de cette voix si dure qu’empruntait Steve uniquement en cas de crise pour rappeler ses troupes. Merde quoi ! Il n’était pas un soldat ! Pour qui se prenait-il à lui dire ce qu’il devait faire comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire bambin ?!

Se fut la réflexion qu’il se fit lorsqu’il sortit de sa douche et se sécha avant de se vêtir d’un bas de pyjama.

Il s’allongea sur son lit et s’imposa un moment de détente où il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop penser.

Une voix mécanique, Jarvis, se fit entendre et surprit l’ingénieur qui resta coi :

“Monsieur, Steve Rogers me demande de vous transmettre un message : demain, rendez-vous à huit heures dans la salle d'entraînement. Terminé.”

La surprise passée, le milliardaire se permit d’insulter le soldat de divers noms d’oiseaux avant de finalement s’occuper sur son stark pad, premier modèle, encore en test.

 

Jarvis était une intelligence artificielle très performante. Elle gérait l’agenda de son maître avec assiduité et veillait au grain. Bien sûr, le bien-être de son créateur était sa priorité. Il avait développé une certaine affection vis-à-vis de ce dernier, il était l’équivalent humain de son père.

Et c’est donc pour ces multiples raisons qu’il le réveilla tôt le matin, dès sept heures, dans l’espoir qu’il serait prêt à huit heures pétantes pour son entraînement avec le Capitaine Steve Rogers.

L’ingénieur rouspéta contre Jarvis de l’avoir réveillé alors qu’il était finalement parvenu à dormir. Il consulta sa montre et constata avec effarement qu’il n’avait dormi que trois longues heures cette nuit. C’était… Une amélioration notable. Au moins, il avait dormi.

Il émergea lentement et ne quitta son lit qu’une trentaine de minutes plus tard pour déjeuner, se laver les dents et finalement se vêtir d’un vieux jogging confortable et d’un marcel noir.

 

Il était en retard, mais Jarvis avait consciencieusement prévenu son camarade.

Naturellement, ce dernier réprimanda Tony lorsqu'il arriva, comme une fleur, dans la salle d'entraînement des Vengeurs.

Les deux hommes commencèrent par un simple échauffement durant lequel ils étirèrent leurs muscles. Suivi d’un petit jogging d’une heure grâce aux tapis de courses prévus à cet effet.

Ensuite, Steve commença à enseigner quelques techniques de combat à Tony. Les rudiments pour que ce dernier ne se blesse pas. Bien sûr, comme l’avait prévu le super-soldat, Tony assimilait très rapidement et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à en apprendre plus et plus vite.

Passé trois heures entières à multiplier les exercices physiques, Tony était plus qu’éreinté et n’avait envie que d’une chose : prendre une douche rafraîchissante.

Ce qu’il fit.

Ils se séparèrent et ne se revirent que vers midi, après que le Captain ait commandé chinois pour tout le monde hormis l’Agent Barton et Romanoff qui avaient été, encore une fois, appelé par le Shield.

Il semblerait que les activités d’Hydra, à travers le monde, se soient multipliées, au point qu’ils n’usaient même plus de discrétion lors de leurs attentats.

 

L’après-midi se passa sans encombre et dans le plus grand calme : Tony bricolant dans son atelier avec l’aide de Vision, Steve appelé lui aussi par le Shield, Thor en visite midgardienne accompagné d’une Jane Foster plus que ravi de pouvoir faire découvrir sa culture à son Dieu nordique, et Wanda lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque du propriétaire des lieux. La pièce était poussiéreuse et elle avait dû user de la force pour pouvoir entrer dans l’étrange pièce. Stark  ne devait plus se souvenir de cet appartement.

Néanmoins, elle fit un brin de ménage et s’installa à sa plus grande joie dans cette salle emplie de romans et d’encyclopédie qui ne demandaient qu’à être dévorés.

 

Le lendemain matin, Jarvis réveilla de nouveau l’ingénieur profondément endormi depuis plus de huit heures afin de rejoindre le Capcicle pour leur séance de sport devenue quotidienne. Comme à son habitude, Tony insulta Jarvis et Steve mais il obéit et rejoignit son camarade non pas dans la salle d’entraînement, mais au pied de la tour Avengers pour une séance de footing en plein air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :)   
> Le prochain chapitre sortira surement dans deux jours. Ou demain. Je ne sais pas. ~   
> * Note : Citation d’Amélie Nothomb


	6. A la poursuite du géant vert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, s'avère avoir de gros problèmes d'alcool, en plus de ses problèmes personnels et professionnels.  
> Il est entré dans une douloureuse dépression depuis que Pepper l'a quittée et dont il peine à sortir.  
> Mais pas seulement ! Suite au "coup d'état" d'Hydra et la chute du momentané du S.H.I.E.L.D, il se retrouve seul personne apte à gérer les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille.  
> De fait, une idée ayant germé dans son formidable esprit de génie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il prendra une importante décision.  
> Une décision qui changera à jamais l'équipe des Vengeurs.  
> À cela s'ajoute le retour de Loki sur Midgarde, envoyé par Odin sous la surveillance de Thor, ainsi que Spider-Man fuyant les harcèlements d'un certain mercenaire devenu complètement taré.  
> Heureusement, Tony peut toujours compter sur la fameuse bannière étoilée, symbole de l'Amérique, avec un grand A ! Quoi que ...  
> Sa dépression ne peut qu'aller en s'empirant, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Aujourd'hui fut ma première journée à l'université. -joie-
> 
> De fait, j'essayerai d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, en sachant que j'écris également une autre fanfiction (Un vulgaire jouet) ainsi qu'une traduction (Pieces of my soul).
> 
> M'enfin ... Bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent à l'école ! c: Héhéhé ~

Un matin, après être revenu de son entraînement quotidien avec Steve, Tony vit passer une jolie chevelure rousse. Aux aguets et par réflexe, il se cacha au coin d'un mur. Il pouvait entendre une discussion animée sur son sujet entre deux voix féminines, Wanda et Pepper.

"... Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! L'entreprise commence à voir ses actions chuter. Il faut qu'il me propose quelque chose qui puisse être commercialisé et qu'il en fasse la promotion. Il ne peut pas rester à se morfondre, il n'est plus un enfant." soupira la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et l'étrange impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi sur laquelle il avait prit appuis puis il soupira longuement et dans un rythme régulier pour tenter de calmer sa nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

Clint, qui passait par là, se vit happé par les mains désireuse de Tony. Il se vit plaqué contre le mur et la bouche couverte par une main abîmée, celle de l'ingénieur qui lui faisait face, l'index contre ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'il devait se taire.

Le génie lui fit un rapide signe de tête et Clint tourna la sienne pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Il ne pu réprimer un malicieux petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il glissa ses bras entre ceux de l'ingénieur puis il se dégagea et le plaqua à son tour contre le même mur. A son tour, il posa son index contre ses lèvres tout en le narguant du regard. Le génie plissa les yeux pour lui envoyer un regard noir made in Stark qui n'eut, hélas, pas l'effet escompté.

L'agent Barton lâcha son "ami" puis il s'annonça dans la pièce à vivre du dernier étage de la tour.

"Bonjour mesdames

\- Ah ! Vous tombez bien. Avez-vous vu Tony ? Il n'était pas dans son atelier…

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop épuisé pour parler affaire avec vous, mademoiselle Potts, dans la mesure où il revient d'une séance de sport avec Steve. Mais je suis certain que ce dernier a prévu quelque chose pour sa fantastique entreprise qui lui tient taaaant à coeur."

Le malicieux sourire de l'espion s'étira tandis que Tony pestait dans son coin. Heureusement, ce gougnafier n'avait pas totalement tort. Steve entra à son tour et, face au désarroi du milliardaire qui s'était entre-temps de nouveau assis sur le sol et à la voix ferme de Pepper, il fronça les sourcils suspicieusement. Il pénétra ainsi dans le salon, fraîchement douché, ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'échappa pas au regard attentif de l'ingénieur.

"Bonjour Pepper."

Le regard de l'intéressée se promena rapidement sur le torse du nouveau venu avant de se planter dans ses yeux céruléens.

"Eum… L'agent Barton vient de me dire que Tony venait d'assister à une séance de sport particulièrement éprouvante. Seulement, j'ai besoin de lui afin de proposer des nouveaux produits à nos collaborateurs et…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Tony a bel et bien bossé ces derniers jours. Il me semble qu'il souhaite commercialiser son Stark Pad et je sais qu'il travaille également sur un projet faramineux concernant ses réacteurs Arcs et aussi …"

La rousse hochait ostensiblement la tête, buvant littéralement les paroles du blond. Elle semblait soudainement satisfaite : Tony n'avait pas chômé.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle gratifia les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un chaleureux sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur. C'est là qu'elle vit Tony. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda la demoiselle de haut en bas avant de pointer le salon du doigt et de tout simplement s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à son atelier, sale et plein de sueur.

Pepper secoua la tête mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait l'habitude du comportement immature qu'arborait la plupart du temps l'Iron-man.

Steve rejoignit Tony cinq minutes après le départ de Pepper et il retrouva ce dernier assis dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées et le front posé contre ses genoux. Comment diable pouvait-on être à ce point traumatisé par la fin d'une relation ? Steve n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi détruit, quelqu'un ne devenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même à la fin d'une relation. Il se souvenait avoir vu Bucky, son ami d'enfance, déprimer pendant une semaine entière avant de sortir s'amuser et de jeter son dévolu sur une nouvelle demoiselle.

Il s'approcha de son ami puis il s'agenouilla face à lui. Il était soucieux, inquiet, et il appréhendait sa réaction. Tony était, en vérité, une petite boule de nerf qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. Mais ça ne serait que bénéfique s'il se détendait enfin.

Il prit son visage, dont la barbe de trois jours piquait, puis il le releva pour planter son regard céruléen dans ces iris noisette emplies de tristesse et d'appréhension. Il vit de fines larmes couler le long de ses joues. L'ingénieur le poussa soudainement pour se redresser seul, tout en essuyant l'humidité de son visage, d'un geste précipité. Ben oui, il était un Stark et un Stark, ça ne pleurait pas. Vieux précepte de son défunt paternel.

"Tony, ça ne peut plus durer. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Elle m'a quitté… parce qu'elle ne supportait plus tout ce stresse de me savoir constamment en danger. Elle a besoin de stabilité et… elle souhaitait fonder une famille. Mais je n'étais pas prêt… non… Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Et je la comprends tellement… Elle et moi ne pouvons être ensemble et…"

Steve écoutait son ami assidûment, Tony se confiait enfin auprès de quelqu'un et peut-être qu'après ça, il se sentirait mieux. Le blond se sentait un tantinet fier d'être le confident du brun aux adorables yeux noisette. Sa relation avec lui allait en s'améliorant depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Finalement, Tony était semblable à un chat. Fier en temps normal et effrayé par le moindre changement.

"Tony, cette femme n'était tout simplement pas faite pour toi, tout comme tu n'étais pas fait pour elle. Patience, il existe bien quelqu'un sur cette planète capable de supporter ton mauvais caractère !" plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier soupira, las et plus abattu que jamais, avant de repousser le soldat. Il épousseta ses vêtements puis il se dirigea vers le squelette d'une nouvelle armure. Il s'arma d'outils spécifiques puis il se mit au travail, tout en demandant à Jarvis de mettre Thunderstruck des AC/DC.

"Comment va-t-il ?" s'enquit la Sorcière rouge après que Steve soit sortit de l'atelier du milliardaire.

"Il s'en remettra… Il a toujours vécu dans l'excès, et depuis son plus jeune âge il enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise pour attirer l'attention d'Howard. En grandissant, il est devenu immature. Pepper lui permettait d'acquérir une certaine stabilité. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour lui, je crains que ses vieux démons ne refassent surface et qu'il recommence ses pitreries.

\- Derrière chaque grands hommes se cache une femme… ?"

Wanda émit un petit gloussement amusé, sans quitter Steve du regard, avant de reprendre :

"Et donc… qui va lui apporter cette stabilité dorénavant ?"

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

"Je ne sais pas... mais pour le moment, je ferai mon possible pour limiter les dégâts. Il doit mener à bien plusieurs projets de la plus haute importance.

\- Ses cellules qui se régénèrent seules … ?

\- Entre-autre. Les médecins sont inquiets. Mais Tony refuse systématiquement leur aide. Il compte étudier ce phénomène seul.

\- Mais pour ça, il aura besoin de Banner, non ?

\- Oui. Nous allons le retrouver. … Mh… Tu sais quoi ?"

Il se planta devant Wanda, posant ses mains sur ses fines épaules.

"Tout à l'heure, je parlerai avec Tony. Et toi, tu contacteras Natasha. Il me semble que le Shield l'a envoyé en mission. Mais je pense qu'elle préférera être présente lorsque Tony prendra la décision de chercher Bruce."

Steve haussa un sourcil, étonné, en voyant les joues de Wanda prendre une teinte rosée à la mention de l'espionne. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de s'éloigner afin d'accomplir sa mission.

Le super-soldat retourna dans l'atelier de Tony, dans lequel il passa la journée à l'aider, en portant des objets dont le poids conséquent pouvait poser problème. Il veilla également à son alimentation car lorsque personne ne le surveillait, il pouvait passer des jours sans manger et se nourrir uniquement de cafés.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur Manhattan et seul deux personnes étaient présentes, ce soir, dans la tour des Vengeurs. Du moins, ses autres occupants ne s'étaient point manifestés pour le dîner. De fait, Tony et Steve mangèrent en tête à tête.

La discussion était fort animée par un Tony aussi enjoué et pipelette que d'ordinaire. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le blond qui l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. De plus, l'ingénieur semblait aller beaucoup mieux que ce matin, bien qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était qu'une façade.

A vrai dire, le milliardaire avait tendance à devenir bavard lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou inquiet. Et pour ne pas l'embêter, Steve le laissait déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

Le blond étant de nature calme et réfléchit, il savait faire preuve de patience lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Le brun avait déjà fait un grand pas en avouant tout haut l'une des hantises. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait aspirer à retrouver une vie normal.

Mais Steve ne perdait point son objectif de vue. Dès que l'ingénieur cessa de piailler, le blond put enfin lui expliquer ses attentions vis-à-vis de son problème cellulaire. Et, à son grand étonnement, Tony ne s'offusqua pas qu'il ait prit seul cette initiative, sans même le consulter alors qu'elle le concernait directement.

* * *

Natasha débarqua en trompe dans le grand salon des Vengeurs.

Dès qu'elle avait reçu le message de Wanda, l'espionne ne s'était pas faite prier. Bien sûr, elle avait tout d'abord dû terminer sa mission qui consistait à récupérer des information auprès de hackers Hongrois soupçonnés de travailler pour Hydra. Somme toute, rien de difficile.

Le lendemain, grâce au jet prêté par le Shield, elle put rentrer à la tour Avengers en seulement une heure et, de fait, elle débarqua au moment du petit déjeuner entre Steve, Tony, Wanda et Vision. Tous se turent et se tournèrent dès son entrée pourtant silencieuse. Ils devaient sûrement l'attendre.

Elle s'installa à leur table et se servit quelques délicieux pancakes préparés par Steve. Elle vit également une assiette de gâteau à l'apparence peu ragoûtante. Et au même instant, Tony la regardait fièrement et lui en tendit un. Il la défia du regard.

"Merci, mais non. Leur apparence ne donne absolument pas envie."

Les visages se crispèrent tandis que le regard du brun semblait devenir humide. La Russe n'était pas insensibles à ses yeux implorants. De grâce, elle se servit une tranche de ce qui semblait être un "pancake" et y déversa énormément de miel pour masquer le goût sûrement fade de cette préparation.

Tous les regards se plantèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle entreprit de goûter une bouchée. Elle mastiqua minutieusement et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer uniquement sur le goût.

Elle inspira longuement tout en avalant le morceau du pancake que Tony avait préparé plus tôt sous la surveillance d'un Steve inquiet à l'idée que l'ingénieur mette le feu, ou ne fasse exploser littéralement la cuisine.

C'est alors que la rousse ouvrit les yeux, parcourut du regard les Vengeurs présents à table et s'arrêta sur un Tony, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, appréhendant la réaction de son cobaye. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin puis elle leva le pouce, signe de victoire pour le milliardaire. Ce dernier leva les bras et regardait fièrement ses camarades. Ces derniers arboraient des têtes exaspérées, mais néanmoins amusées.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se termina joyeusement et Tony retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il semblait aller mieux… Il semblait, uniquement. Se retrouver entouré de ses amis ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien. Ils ne le laisseraient pas seul à se morfondre dans son coin, ils comptaient tous suivre l'exemple du Capcicle.

C'est d'ailleurs Tony lui-même qui engagea la conversation concernant le retour précipité de Bruce. Il expliqua que grâce à un système de géolocalisation spécifique, il était parvenu à suivre les déplacements de Banner. De plus, grâce à l'aide de son IA, Jarvis, il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. Depuis le début. En revanche, il s'était arrangé pour fausser les pisteurs du Shield. Il était hors de question qu'ils mettent la main sur Banner. D'autant plus que cela aurait pu rapidement dégénérer.

Le petit groupe mit au point un plan durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils ne leur restait plus que le soucis matériel : Stark pourrait aisément les fournir, fort heureusement.

Ils partiraient le soir-même, après avoir préparé leurs affaires ; ils étaient bien trop impatients et fébriles par cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Battre les super-méchants, c'était devenu une habitude, une… corvée. Une corvée qu'ils remplissaient volontiers et avec "grand plaisir", bien évidement.

* * *

Dans le jet privé que Tony pilotait, et dont le copilote n'était nul autre que Jarvis, l'équipe des Vengeurs au grand complet s'était invitée à la petite escapade pour retrouver leur ami et quasiment frère, Bruce Banner.

Ce dernier se trouvait en Inde, dans une ville perdue, sans électricité. De sorte qu'aucun appareil de surveillance ne puisse être installé. Malin le doc'. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait échapper à Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire était dorénavant omniprésent à travers le monde. Il avait infiltré tous les réseaux informatiques possibles, notamment les réseaux privés appartenant à des organisations secrètes, telles que le Shield. En particulier ce dernier.

A tel point que le génie avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux. Bien sûr c'était louche, mais Stark avait pensé à tout. Il avait fait en sorte d'être parfaitement invisible avant de s'attaquer à quelque chose d'aussi imposant. De sorte que le Shield n'avait aucune preuve pour l'inculper d'espionnage et de piratage informatique.

* * *

Les Vengeurs semblaient préoccupés, stressés, la tension était palpable dans le jet que Jarvis pilotait à présent. Son père s'était exilé dans l'unique laboratoire de son appareil afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. L'optique de revoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis l'inquiétait. Il craignait sa réaction… Et si le Hulk apparaissait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus les voir ? Et s'il ne voulait pas même lui venir en aide ?

A cela s'ajoutait la crainte que son organisme soit modifié… dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Car certes, il se sentait physiquement en pleine forme, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, à vrai dire. Seulement, il ne connaissait rien sur ce phénomène, pas même ses effets indésirables, s'il y en avait.

Il fut rejoint par un Steve semblant être préoccupé.

Depuis que le super-soldat s'occupait de lui, il se sentait mieux, il avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité. Une stabilité d'autant plus renforcée lorsqu'il était avec Pepper car son camarade n'hésitait pas à employer la force pour contraindre Tony. Chose que son ex bien-aimée ne pouvait faire.

Il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce puis il observa Stark au travail, plongé dans une intense réflexion qui échappait indubitablement à l'ingénieur. Ce dernier finit, par ailleurs, par s'installer en tailleur face à lui, à même le sol.

Il plongea ses magnifiques iris noisette dans son regard céruléen, dans l'attente d'une quelconque diatribe.

"Je m'inquiétais…

\- Captain America sait conjuguer un verbe. On l'applaudit bien fort !

\- Tony !

L'intéressé reçu un regard réprobateur, mais ce dernier ressentait le besoin de se montrer affable envers lui. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

\- Steve, rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond soupire lassement. Il savait pertinemment que l'ingénieur devenait irritant lorsqu'il était stressé.

\- Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ne t'isoles pas dans ta bulle, reviens dans le compartiment avec nous. Tu te sentiras bien mieux, je pense.

\- Tu penses mal, dans ce cas. J'ai… Je… Raaah… Dans ma tête, c'est le chaos. J'ai besoin d'air, de me retrouver seul, pour réfléchir et faire le point ! Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis plus productif, notamment.

Steve soupira une nouvelle fois, embêté, pour ne pas dire exaspéré, par le comportement puéril de l'ingénieur. Mais soit. Il pouvait le comprendre. Aussi le laissa-t-il tranquille. Il se contenta de l'observer s'activer dans la petite pièce sur des projets dont la signification lui échappait complètement.

Il se sentait plutôt admiratif envers le milliardaire : il pouvait rester concentré des heures durant et persévérer jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. De plus, il comprenait ce qui échappait au commun des mortels. Tony Stark était un véritable génie, au même titre que son géniteur, et ancien ami, Howard. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement, tout comme Buckie… et sa douce Peggy.

Mais ce jour-là, dans le dirigeable, à la mort de RedSkull, il avait pris sa décision et il ne la regrettait pas.

Antony ressemblait à son défunt camarade Howard, d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-il même plus illustre que lui ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais le fait est qu'il possédait la même prestance, ainsi que le même charisme.

"Je vais finir par rougir, capcicle."

Cette remarque fit sortir Steve de sa douce nostalgie.

"A quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda Tony, penché sur un circuit imprimé, fer à souder dans une main et morceau d'étain dans l'autre.

"Je pensais à la guerre, à Peggy et à mes amis, mes camarades maintenant morts, dont la plupart à cause des combats.

\- Joyeux… Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, dans le compartiment. Avec eux, tu te sentirais bien mieux, je pense."

imita Tony tout en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Le regard de Steve se posa sur celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'ingénieur possédait des lèvres... presque pulpeuses. Des lèvres que l'on avait irrémédiablement envie d'embrasser chaque fois qu'on les regardait. Le blond se souvenait du succès du milliardaire auprès de la gentes féminines. Il avait longuement exploré les tabloïds des 70 dernière années.

Il s'était rendu compte que Tony avait baigné dès son plus jeune dans le sexe, l'alcool, la drogue et l'argent.

Quelle tristesse, s'était-il dit.

Pourtant, le brun était complètement différent lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Cette image que projetaient les médias n'était qu'une façade. Le véritable Tony était doux, gentil et terriblement affectueux envers ses camarades, les Vengeurs.

Steve se rendit alors compte que leur équipe était semblable à une famille et tous avaient une place importante dans celle-ci. Il ne pu réprimer un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Tony le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était bien trop occupé à souder des composants sur une future carte-mère.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se posèrent à la périphérie de ce petit village, suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir leur appareil mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le surveiller et s'y rendre en moins de cinq minutes.

Natasha fut envoyée en reconnaissance, ses capacités d'espionne lui permettant d'aisément se camoufler. Elle parvint à trouver Bruce Banner. Il était devenu le médecin de ce petit village et était aux petits soins avec la population locale.

Face à ce tableau, Tony se promit qu'en échange du docteur, il mettrait son argent à contribution afin de sauver ce village de la misère et de la pauvreté qui l'achevait à petit feu.

Les Avengers convinrent d'un rendez-vous dans la demeure, ou plutôt, la cabane du médecin, à son insu, un soir alors qu'il était occupé à sauver une femme en plein accouchement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait rapporté l'espionne lors de l'une de ses promenades de reconnaissance.

Ils se tenaient tous dans l'unique pièce de l'habitat, serrés les uns contre les autres.

La tension était à son comble, plus personne n'osait respirer ou émettre le moindre son.

Ils patientèrent deux heures, ou peut-être quatre… L'ingénieur avait arrêté de compter après avoir dépassé la première minute. D'autant plus que Steve le foudroyait du regard chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Tels des ninjas, ils se devaient d'être silencieux, pour ne pas faire fuir leur terrible ami.

C'est alors que la poignée se tourna : ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. La main moite de Tony trouva celle de Steve par pur hasard et il la serra ardemment. Natasha se mit à mordiller son pouce, trahissant une certaine anxiété. Wanda était fébrile, tout comme le reste des Vengeurs.

Un homme aux cheveux bouclés, mi-longs, et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert pomme -signe d'une certaine colère, sûrement due à un échec cuisant- entra, la mine sombre, un peu hagard.


	7. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.  
> Note de l’auteur : Je ne peux écrire qu'un chapitre par semaine. Sachant que je travaille sur 3 fanfiction, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant avant une semaine, voir deux. Mais, puisque je sais déjà se qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, je peux toujours essayer. 
> 
> J'ai également conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas très passionnant mais... patience ! L'action ne va pas tarder à arriver.   
> Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ! :)

Bruce venait de passer une journée particulièrement éprouvante, une femme enceinte ayant des contractions depuis une semaine maintenant, arrivait au moment fatidique : elle allait accoucher. Il avait donc était appelé en urgence afin de s'occuper d'elle dans des conditions optimales.

 

Et toute la journée, il avait dû supporter les braillements incessants d’une femme à l’agonie et il ne réprima le Hulk qu’avec force de volonté.

À l'aide de bassines d'eau chaude et d’une assistance composée des proches paniqués, de ses mains expertes, il était parvenu à faire sortir l'enfant de la femme criant à la mort.

Suite à de longs remerciements de la part de cette agaçante mais néanmoins adorable famille, Bruce décida de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, en plus de prendre une douche dont il avait rudement besoin.

Il arriva face à cette petite cabane qui lui servait de maison, dont l'eau potable et l'électricité avaient été installées il y a moins d'un mois.

Il soupira longuement le stress accumulé durant cette éprouvante journée le quittant pour ne laisser qu'une masse à moitié affalée à même le sol. Vraiment, cette journée l’avait littéralement épuisé.

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de lentement tourner la poignée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des chuchotements provenir de l'intérieur. Le SHIELD l'avait déjà retrouvé ? Il pouvait sentir le Hulk rugir de colère en lui, un désagréable frisson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le parcourant.

Il ouvrit alors la porte avec crainte et méfiance puisqu’il pouvait s’agir de n’importe qui ! Peut-être des agents du SHIELD ? Ou pire encore : des agents d’Hydra.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et...

Et il tomba sur l'équipe des Vengeurs au grand complet.

Il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer, soulagé, ses peurs s’envolant en même temps.

Son regard se posa instantanément sur les mains enlacées de Tony et Steve qui s'empressèrent de les séparer. Un infime sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois. Et il fut étonné d'entendre ses camarades faire de même.

Il mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir ; le gaz était disponible depuis son arrivée dans la région fort heureusement. Il les laissa s'installer, profitant de cet instant pour aller se laver, mais surtout faire le point : si les Avengers s'étaient réunis au grand complet chez lui, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Et le regard insistant de Tony envers ce dernier lorsqu'il leur préparait une tisane ne profilait rien de bon. Sans compter le fait que l'ingénieur restait étrangement calme. Et ce comportement fort étonnant pour lui ne semblait pas déranger les autres, signe que c'était devenu une habitude. Que diable s'était-il donc passé durant sa longue absence d’une année entière ?

Il ne rejoint la petite assemblée qu’une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il se sentait épuisé et courbaturé, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

Tony restant strictement silencieux, ce fut Steve qui ouvrit les hostilités.

Il lui conta tout d'abord la séparation de Pepper avec Tony, et Bruce devinait ô combien son ami avait dû souffrir, et que c'était sûrement ça, la cause de son ataraxie.

Steve continua son récit en lui expliquant la façon dont il avait aidé Tony à se reprendre en main. L'intéressé opina du chef, n'ajoutant rien de plus. L'explication était concise et il n’entrait pas dans les détails. Bruce comprit que derrière cette histoire se cachait un sujet d'autant plus important qui s'avérait être la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus le trouver.

 

Le soir tomba bien vite et les Vengeurs prirent la décision de laisser un peu d'intimités à Tony et Bruce en prétextant vouloir faire le tour du petit village qui avait accueilli à bras ouverts leur ami vert. Seul Steve se permit de rester afin de garder un œil sur ses deux compères, en plus de s'assurer que le milliardaire parlerait bel et bien de son problème "cellulaire".

 

"... Se régénèrent, en plus d'adopter un comportement des plus étranges."

Le médecin se pinça l'arête du nez suite au résumé que lui fit l'ingénieur. Venant de lui, ce genre d'histoire ne l'étonnait même plus.

"Je vois... cela me rappel le cas d'une espèce marine. Une méduse immortelle adoptant un mécanisme d’apoptose bloquée et de transdifférenciation, me semble-t-il.

\- Ça signifie quoi ?" S'enquit le Captain dont l’explication lui échappait, mais qui semblait pourtant claire et évidente aux yeux du brun.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui reprit la parole pour l’expliquer à un Steve en pleine surveillance de cuisson d'un repas qui promettait mille-et-un délices aux papilles gustatives de la petite troupe.

"Cette méduse, Turritopsis nutricula, vieillit jusqu’à un certain point, avant de rajeunir. Il va nous falloir étudier cette créature.” Dit-il tout en sortant un Starkpad. La voix de Jarvis lui apprit qu’il n’y avait aucun réseau disponible, ou du moins suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de faire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il pesta avant de sortir hâtivement pour rejoindre le vaisseau qui était équipé de satellites.

Il fut suivi par Banner, par mesure de sécurité, mais surtout par curiosité, ce dernier se demandant ce que son ami avait actuellement en tête. De plus, il pourrait lui demander de plus amples explications concernant le revirement affectif du Capsicle à son égard, et inversement.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le “laboratoire” improvisé de Stark : il s’agissait d’une pièce dont la taille relativement restreinte était malgré tout suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y circuler à son aise. Criblé de gadgets en tous genre, Tony s’empressa de se munir d’un écran tactile afin de commencer des recherches sur la fameuse méduse immortelle. Il en profita également pour s’en faire livrer une petite dizaine : quoi de mieux que des sujets vivants pour pouvoir étudier dans de meilleures conditions ? Cette pensée arracha un sourire nostalgique au docteur qui s’installa prêt de son lui.

Il n’osa tout d’abord pas le déranger, il était plutôt fasciné par les données officielles collectées par Jarvis. Il lui fallait à tout prix les étudier pour ensuite comparer les cellules de Tony. Il lui faudrait également faire un séquençage ADN. Il s’agissait là de tout un programme qui semblait, du point de vue du playboy l’observant discrètement, passionnant.

Subtilement, tout en débattant sur l’utilisation d’un laser à particules ioniques, Banner tenta une approche concernant sa relation avec Steve. Ce dernier, ayant compris son stratagème, lui donna de plus amples détails sur sa relation : strictement amicale. Rien de plus, non pas que Tony fut contre, peu lui importait le genre. En revanche, il savait le blond strictement hétéro, sans compter le fait qu’ils étaient camarades, travaillant ensemble, d’égal à égal. Il ne voulait surtout pas retrouver une telle liaison avec une personne de ce titre. Et, indubitablement, il se mit à penser à Pepper, sa douce Pepper…

Face au regard devenu brusquement sombre de l’ingénieur, Bruce lui assena une petite tape réconfortante sur l’épaule et il le gratifia d’un sourire doux et affectueux, made in Banner.

Tous deux revinrent à la petite bicoque, une délicieuse odeur de viande fraîchement grillée s’échappant et embaumant les alentours.

Le reste des Vengeurs se trouvait déjà attablé, n’attendant que les deux génies pour commencer le repas préparé par le Captain.

Tony, amusé et impressionné par les talents culinaires de ce dernier, se permit de lui lancer quelques petites brimades, comme à son habitude, que l'intéressé reçut avec légèreté. Cela étonna encore une fois uniquement Bruce.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Putain… Pousse plus fort Steve…” ne put s’empêcher de gémir Tony. Et Steve, essoufflé, lui répondit d’une voix rauque :

“Je te donne mon maximum, là !

\- Mais je ne sens strictement rien ! Cesse donc de prendre des pincettes avec moi et défonce-moi !

\- Tony, je risque de te faire mal et…

\- Je n’en ais rien à foutre !

\- Tony ! Langage !

\- PUTAIN ! LÀ OUI C’EST BON ! PLUS FORT ! AAAH... Bon sang... Putain…”

Soudainement, l’armure de Tony se mit enfin à s’assembler d’elle-même, tandis que Steve s’empressa de s’éloigner en rejoignant la pièce voisine. Il trouva un Bruce hilare et une espionne russe fort amusée par quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

Le génie et propriétaire des lieux les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa combinaison faite spécialement pour laisser sa peau respirer tout en le laissant libre de ses mouvements dans l’armure. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire de contentement, semblant satisfait par sa dernière œuvre : le hulkbuster 2.0, la Nouvelle Veronica, armure pouvant rivaliser aisément avec le Hulk, si ce n’est plus, désormais.

Seulement, une pièce récalcitrante s’était détachée et Steve fut contraint de la remettre, au risque que le brun ne reste bloqué à l’intérieur.

 

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le médecin était revenu vivre au sein de la tour des Vengeurs. Et bien des choses avaient changé :

Rares étaient les fêtes et les soirées huppées en l'honneur des Vengeurs. Les meetings et les réunions au SHIELD l'étaient tout autant. De même, les sautes d'humeurs de l'ingénieur, passant d'un bonheur extrême à une forte dépression, s’étaient amenuisaient.

Bruce commençait à apprécier ce quotidien plus tranquille qu'auparavant. Jamais il n'avait supporté ce genre d'amusement que son ami brun semblait, il y a longtemps, relativement apprécier.

La musique, le bruit désagréable de verres se brisant, les gens bien trop nombreux, toutes ces choses l’énervaient au plus haut point.

Mais désormais, c’était terminé.

 

En revanche, il restait constamment intrigué par l'étrange amitié qui s'était peu à peu développée entre Steve et Tony. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient toujours autant, mais c'était...En revanche, il restait constamment intrigué par l'étrange amitié qui s'était peu à peu développée entre Steve et Tony.

 

Il passait également beaucoup de temps avec la Veuve Noire, enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Lorsque cette dernière ne se trouvait pas en mission, elle rendait régulièrement visite au médecin. Et comme toujours, il se passait cet étrange jeu où la jeune femme sous-entendait qu’une relation entre eux était possible. Comment diable cela aurait-il pu être possible avec le Hulk en lui ?

Il aimait la jeune femme qu’il ne pouvait accepter ses avances, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Et bien quand bien même la jeune femme s'avérait être particulièrement séduisante, il savait se tenir... Où plutôt se retenir. D'autant plus que chaque fois, il pouvait entendre le Hulk vibrer en lui.

 

Et cela n'avait point échappé au regard assidu de l'espionne. Elle savait qu’elle lui faisait de l'effet, il était donc normal que le Hulk, parti colérique de Bruce, se manifeste-t-elle aussi.

Il était grand temps que leur relation avance d'un cran. Avec ou sans le consentement du frisé.

* * *

 

"Hulk ? Roquette !" Émit la voix alarmée de l'Iron Man qui fonçait en slalomant à travers de multiples immeubles. Il était suivi de prêt par une roquette à tête chercheuse et ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire malgré le brouillage électromagnétique que Tony avait développé il y a fort longtemps. Une mise à jour était désormais plus que nécessaire.

Le monstre vert attrapa l'objet de la fuite de l'ingénieur pour la lancer au loin, sur l’une des machines du docteur Doom qui avait fait équipe avec Crimson Dynamo. (super-vilain Marvel)

Une rude bataille faisait rage, mais les vendeurs, comme toujours, parvinrent à vaincre leurs ennemis avec efficacité et... Dégâts. La ville n'était jamais épargnée, mais cela faisait marcher l'économie des entreprises de réparation. Sans compter la généreuse contribution de l’Empire Stark.

Les Avengers devaient d'ailleurs recevoir la médaille d'honneur aujourd'hui et se trouvaient donc alignés face à une grande assemblée de journalistes divers et d'hommes au statut important, face à la maison blanche.

La Veuve Noire aiguisait ses couteaux, Bruce gardait systématiquement les yeux fermés tout en inspirant et en expirant longuement et dans un rythme régulier et Œil de faucon adoptait une posture stricte, digne d'un militaire au garde-à-vous, son regard étant perdu dans l'horizon lointain.

Wanda et Vision adressaient des sourires crispés, ils semblaient être un peu gênés contrairement à Steve qui adoptait la même allure solennelle que son camarade Clint, en plus d’afficher un petit ainsi que le regard type de l'homme américain patriote.

Thor, lui, brandissait fièrement Mjolnir, tout en affichant un sourire béa, impatient de rencontrer de nouveau l'un des “Tout-Puissant” de cette planète.

Quant à Tony, il était comme à son habitude décontractée : les mains dans les poches de son pantalon coupe droite de chez Armani, la toute dernière collection, des lunettes Ray ban sur le nez, et saluant le public comme il en avait auparavant l'habitude.

Dans cet environnement "hostile", seul lui et Steve, ainsi que Thor, se prêtaient volontiers au jeu des mondanités.

Mais ce n'était qu'un comportement de façade, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes face à ces gens dont l'unique but était de peindre de fausses personnalités à ces héros brisés.

Et pour couronner le tout, dernièrement la surveillance du SHIELD s'était accrue, du fait des activités illicites de moins en moins discrètes orchestrées par Hydra elle-même.

Les Avengers étaient à cran : éreintés et stressés, ils n'en pouvaient plus de devoir constamment rendre des comptes au gouvernement et au SHIELD. Même Steve voyait sa fidélité et sa discipline stricte envers eux s'effriter, c'était dire !

Et Tony n'était pas insensible au rebiffement du capsicle. Le voir se rebeller le faisait se sentir... Pour le moins étrange. Bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement cette sensation, ces sentiments d'admiration et d’attirance entremêlés, mais hypocritement, il faisait comme s’il ne s'agissait que d’une curiosité quelconque.

 

* * *

 

Les deux génies s’étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire le laboratoire de la tour Avengers afin de conclure les tests expérimentaux sur le génome du génie en parallèle avec celle des méduses. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leur présence était devenue rare, pour ne pas dire purement utopique au sein de la bande.

Steve apportait régulièrement les repas aux deux hommes tout en veillant à ce qu’ils prennent soin d’eux, surtout de Tony, car si ce dernier pouvait rester des heures et des heures concentrées sur un seul sujet, ce n’était hélas pas le cas du docteur Banner qui sortait régulièrement se promener dans Central Park, le plus souvent accompagné par Vision.

Steve profitait de ces moments-là pour se rendre dans l’atelier de l’ingénieur et, ainsi, en apprendre plus sur leurs travaux. Bien qu’au début le brun maugréait des insanités envers le “stupide” blond, il finit par obtempérer et lui expliquer absolument tout ce qu’ils faisaient.

C’est-à-dire décortiquer plus de soixante mille monceaux de gênes de Tony, après les avoir extraites au phénol-chloroforme, technique permettant de séparer les acides nucléiques (ADN) des protéines, puis d’en isoler les subtiles mutations occasionnées par une raison encore inconnue.

À vrai dire, ils devaient uniquement se concentrer sur la partie des exons, dans l’ADN, puisqu’il s’agissait de la région contenant l’information codante du génome. Et assisté par Jarvis et de temps-en-temps par Vision, les deux hommes avançaient à vitesse grand V.

Steve s’avérait être complètement dépassé, il se perdit dans les élucubrations que le milliardaire lançait. Néanmoins, il comprit qu’ils étaient dans la bonne direction et était donc rassuré. Tony leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire bienveillant du Captain puis il décida de sortir, chose que ce dernier s’empressa d’approuver, en plus de se mettre à son entière disposition si besoin.

Jamais il n’aurait dû lui faire une telle demande, car lorsque Tony sortait, ce n’était sûrement pas pour flâner et observer le ciel pollué -d’ailleurs, il lui faudrait régler ce petit désagrément-. Non, s’il sortait, s’était uniquement pour se montrer et s’afficher au grand jour, faire du shopping, s’amuser au casino, chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis fort longtemps. Et Steve l’apprit à ses dépens.

 

Le soir, on pouvait voir sur presque toutes les chaînes d’information un Tony suivit par un Captain America dépité et portant une multitude de sacs qui provenaient de boutiques chics et réputées ainsi que des tailleurs les plus renommés.

Le SHIELD ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez et Tony attendait son chef, Nick Fury, de pied ferme. Accompagné de l’équipe des Vengeurs au complet, hormis Thor qui dut retourner à Asgard pour une raison obscure, le directeur du SHIELD sortit de l'ascenseur en pestant contre Jarvis. Il semblait être particulièrement remonté, surtout envers Tony, à en juger par le regard noir qu’il lui adressa dès qu’il l'aperçut.

C’est sans aucun doute que l’on pouvait affirmer que cette entrevue changerait le monde… Dans sa globalité.


	8. Trouble-fête

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel il se passera bien plus d'action que dans le précédent. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ~

 

* * *

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Vision et Bruce se tenaient debout, immobiles, face à un Fury furibond.

Ce dernier exacerbait des paroles sur la fidélité, le problème Hydra, la discrétion et bien d'autres choses qui ennuyèrent rapidement Stark. Ce dernier le fit savoir en bâillant exagérément fort. Chose que le directeur prit extrêmement mal. Arborant un sombre regard, il s'approcha dangereusement de Tony. Et ce dernier, nullement impressionné, vit Steve s'interposer entre lui et l'homme colérique. Étonné, il ne dit rien, il était même plutôt touché, dans la mesure où le Captain lui faisait habituellement la morale durant des heures pour lui inculquer la discipline.

Se sentant plus fort que jamais, bien qu'il l'était constamment, fort, le playboy se permit de prendre la parole :

"Fury, les Avengers et le SHIELD, c'est fini. Apportez le contrat de divorce, nous rompons."

Cette nouvelle prit de court l'ensemble desdits Vengeurs dont les têtes se tournèrent à l'unanimité presque immédiatement vers le brun. Ils restèrent néanmoins silencieux, attendant la suite.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Stark, vous avez besoin de nous et…

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, Fury. Qui sponsorise les Avengers ? Qui fournit le matériel nécessaire ? Qui développe les armes dont l'équipe à besoin ? Qui s'occupe des réparations lorsqu'une ville se retrouve à moitié détruite ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le SHIELD.

\- Mais qui vous fournit les missions ? Qui s'occupe des salaires des Avengers ? Sans moi, sans le SHIELD, vous n'auriez jamais existé !"

Il pointa Steve du bout de l'index et reprit :

"Vous, sans nous, vous seriez encore congelé sous des mètres et des mètres de glace !"

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Bruce :

"Sans nous, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde."

Il s'apprêta ensuite à s'adresser au couple d'espions, sûrement pour parler de quelconques problèmes psychologiques insultants, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il s'en munit et décrocha. C'est alors que son regard, jusqu'alors emplit d'une certaine fureur, ne devint que crainte et torpeur.

"J'arrive." furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sortir hâtivement de l'énorme gratte-ciel Avengers.

"Je ne touche pas de salaire, moi. Je suis le seul que ça dérange ?" demanda le milliardaire en regardant ses camarades.

* * *

Peu de temps après la sortie précipitée de Fury, Manhattan fut de nouveau attaquée, non pas par une horde d'extra-terrestres, mais fort heureusement -ou pas- par Hydra. Il s'agissait d'un véritable coup d'état de leur part.

Tout s'enchaînait tellement rapidement qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, hormis le fait que le SHIELD était maintenant sous le contrôle de l'horrible secte allemande ancienne de plus de soixante-dix ans.

Depuis le début de la bataille se passant à travers le monde entier, Tony s'était confiné dans son atelier. Sur son ordinateur, il s'était donné comme objectif de récupérer le maximum de dossier ultra secret du SHIELD. A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Les données sensibles étaient cryptées par géolocalisation, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait être sur un lieu précis afin de pouvoir y accéder. Mais ça aurait été trop facile si c'eût été le cas, puisqu'une fois la position exacte atteinte, il aurait encore eu affaire à un nouveau système de cryptage différent, un algorithme complexe, bien que Jarvis aurait aisément pu le briser. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et, en génie et véritable virtuose en matière de chiffrement et déchiffrement de données qu'il était, il s'empressa de s'infiltrer dans le réseau cible pour ensuite mettre le système hors d'état et, finalement, récolter les données, tout en brisant les multiples algorithmes les protégeant.

Il était imbattable dans ce domaine, peu importait son adversaire.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ledit réseau et s'empressa de télécharger un maximum de dossiers.

Il laissa Jarvis s'occuper de traiter chaque document et d'en créer une photocopie stockée dans un serveur privé se trouvant exclusivement dans la tour. Il afficha les informations du jour et vit avec consternation le Hulk détruire divers habitats, accompagné d'un Captain America luttant non seulement contre Hydra, mais aussi contre les agents du SHIELD. Il s'attarda quelques minutes sur Steve : il le trouvait ridicule dans son costume. Ridiculement adorable. Il grimaça à cette pensée niaise au possible.

Il zappa sur une autre chaîne et vit Wanda, la Sorcière rouge, dans toute sa splendeur, enchaîner les attaques mentales les unes après les autres. Sa magie était semblable à une impressionnante et sublime fumée d'une intense couleur rouge. De l'énergie pur sortant de ses longs doigts fins pour attaquer et mettre à terre ses nombreux ennemies.

Il ne put réprimer un fin sourire de nostalgie étirer ses lèvres. D'autant plus qu'en arrière plan, il pouvait entrevoir Natasha et Clint se battant avec autant de hargne qu'elle. Leurs acrobaties spectaculaires l'intriguait et impressionnant depuis qu'il combattait à leurs côtés.

"Comptes-tu rester ici encore longtemps ? Tu as terminé ce que tu avais à faire ?" émit l'énigmatique voix de Vision en entrant dans la sombre pièce, uniquement éclairée par les écrans tactiles ainsi que les modélisations 3D des systèmes.

L'ingénieur se leva et s'étira longuement, il était grand temps pour lui de passer à l'action.

Maintenant qu'il avait déployé ses systèmes de défense dans son réseau informatique, il pouvait à présent revêtir son armure Iron man afin qu'ils s'engagent, lui, Vision et sa légion d'armures l'Iron Légion 2.0, dans le rude combat qui les attendait.

* * *

Spider-man, alias Peter Parker, se balançait de toile en toile à travers les hauts gratte-ciels de la ville attaquée. Il se battait férocement et, de par ses impressionnants pouvoirs, parvenait à mettre ses assaillants à terre.

Un quartier semblait profondément touché, aux vues des bâtiments fortement détruits. En revanche, et à son grand étonnement, il pouvait voir une traînée d'ennemis à terre, toujours vivants, certes, mais salement amochés. Et plus loin, deux hommes se battaient férocement.

Le premier qu'il vit arborait un bras métallique et de longs cheveux noirs, lui donnant un air lugubre et fort effrayant.

Son ennemis ne lui était en revanche pas inconnu puisqu'il s'agissait du célébrissime Captain America.

L'araignée, prête à aider son acolyte, s'interposa entre les deux hommes et, au bout de quelques voltiges , elle parvint à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme au bras de fer.

Steve courut immédiatement vers l'imposant individu à terre afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien : il était assommé, mais fort heureusement, la vie de Bucky n'était pas en danger.

Le blond se tourna vers l'homme au costume rouge et bleu et il lui tendit sa main que l'autre serra, fier d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un d'aussi important. Il n'oserait jamais le dire, mais il admirait cette équipe que formaient les Avengers.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par l'homme de fer. Son casque se relevant dévoila un Tony Stark à peine essoufflé, venant de traverser la ville à mach 2. Ce dernier se mit à débiter des explications presque incompréhensibles concernant la sécurité de son entreprise.

Soudainement, son regard se posa sur Bucky et il ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil.

Tony serra les dents et, voyant Spider-man s'attarder sur son faciès, il remit instantanément son masque. Il devait se montrer prudent. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux de l'homme aux cheveux ébène gisant sur le sol, noooon, loin de là. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-il été ?

Non, Tony était un homme fier, important et bien plus charismatique que l'ancien meilleur ami du Capsicle. Jamais il n'oserait le remplacer pour lui. Jamais. Jamais…

Sans même lui adresser un regard ou une parole, l'Iron-man s'envola pour rejoindre Vision. Jamais ce dernier ne le vit se battre avec autant de rage. Ce comportement était intriguant, mais il ne s'en formalisa point, le plus important pour le moment étant de s'occuper du danger que représentait Hydra.

Aidé par la stupéfiante Sorcière Rouge, il s'avérait être d'autant plus efficace. Vision ne pouvait détourner son regard de la magnifique créature dont les volutes tournoyant autour de son corps fin, sa poitrine et ses hanches généreuse, ne la rendait que plus attirante. Vision appréciait ce séduisant corps féminin, elle était la seule qui lui faisait un effet… des plus étranges : son rythme cardiaque accélérait, il ressentait une sensation inéprouvée au niveau du bassin, et, toujours, il avait une pensée pour cette jeune femme. La courbe de ses lèvres pulpeuses et son intense regard lui donnait de délicieux frissons. Il se délectait de cette agréable compagnie qu'était la sienne.

Cette femme, il l'aimait.

Comme d'habitude, le duo au doux nom de Clintasha faisait des carnages en plein centre-ville. D'autant plus que ce dernier aidait les habitants à se mettre à l'abri, à l'aide du SHIELD. Le Hulk se trouvait notamment à proximité afin de surveiller la Veuve Noire qui se mouvait avec agilité pour tuer la plupart de ses ennemis. Elle était, comme à son habitude, impitoyable en plein combat. Et il aimait cette petite boule rousse aussi dangereuse que lui.

Œil de faucon, lui, se trouvait à l'écart au sommet d'un immeuble et surveillait, visait et tuait quiconque s'approchait de trop prêt de ses amis. Et à l'aide du faucon, il parvenait à être partout à la fois. Il était ses ailes et lui ses griffes acérées.

Deadpool avait discrètement suivi Spider-man. Cette petite "party" l'amusait au plus haut point, si bien qu'il sifflotait joyeusement tout en neutralisant ses ennemis à l'aide de son fidèle sulfateur. C'était une véritable boucherie partout où il passait. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait un objectif en tête : Spidey. Petit Spidey…

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il avait jeté son dévolu sur ce curieux personnage : un jeune homme intelligent, fort, charismatique… il avait tout pour plaire. Et son cul... son si jolie p'tit cul rebondi que le costume d'araignée mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur. Damn ! Ce postérieur était un véritable appel au viol !

En revanche, il avait constaté que l'araignée restait indubitablement seule et chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, ce dernier était emprunt d'une infinie tristesse qui donnait envie, à Wade, soit de manger chinois devant L'incroyable Famille Kardashian, soit de se tirer une balle dans le crane.

Sauf que ça n'aurait pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas crever. Vie de chien.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et regarda avec amusement l'araignée, fière d'avoir aidé le patriote américain blond. En revanche, le voir si prêt de cette tapette blonde l'agaçait quelque peu… Vint l'arrivée de Stark. Curieux, Deadpool se rapprocha mais resta tout de même hors de leur champ de vision afin de garder tout le loisir de les observer.

Il constata, avec amusement, le regard furibond de l'ingénieur face au Capsicle inquiet envers le sosie de Kurt Cobain. Il attendit patiemment que les deux Vengeurs partent chacun de leur côté, Kurt sur le dos du Captain et Stark à l'aide de son armure, pour enfin daigner s'approcher de l'araignée.

Furtivement, il s'approchait à pas de loup, prêt à lui sauter dessus et à l'immobiliser. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres, le jeune qui lui tournait le dos bondit et, à l'aide de ses toiles, parvint à immobiliser Wade en le collant littéralement contre le sol.

Peter, retirant son masque, se trouvait maintenant accroupi au-dessus de son torse et il l'observait avec une certaine fascination. Il avait déjà senti à maintes reprises une présence le suivant depuis quelques temps, et avait à plusieurs occasions coincé Wade. Il était maintenant habitué mais toujours peu enclin à l'idée de discuter avec lui.

"Heeeeeeyy… Petey ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne te suivais absoooolument pas… Si j'te disais que j'ai perdu mon chat, tu ne me croirais pas ?... pas vrai ?"

Arquant un sourcil et l'observant de ses beaux yeux noisette, l'araignée remit son masque, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi fou.

"Passe une bonne journée, Deadpool.

\- Merci ! …. Quoi ? Non mais... MAIS NON ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là ! Pas vrai ? On est des camarades de guerre ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! SPIDYY ! PEEEETEEEEER !"

L'intéressé s'empressa de s'éloigner en voyant des mercenaires d'Hydra arriver.

* * *

"Je ne suis pas jaloux, Jarvis ! Bon sang, mais combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

\- Monsieur, dans la mesure où vous ne cessez de ruminer des propos injurieux envers monsieur Rogers, il me semble pertinent de penser que vous êtes tout simplement jaloux. De plus, mes capteurs indiquent une activité inhabituelle au niveau de votre lobe frontal, signe que vous ressentez de la jalousie.

\- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas scanné la partie concernant l'énervement, car tu verrais que tu commence à me casser les pieds."

Tony volait en direction de la tour, tout en consultant les caméras de surveillance. Il ne put réprimer un fier sourire en voyant que ces systèmes de sécurité avaient fonctionné à la perfection. Normal, puisqu'il en était le concepteur.

En une après-midi, ils étaient tous parvenus à repousser les attaques ennemies à travers le monde : X-men, mercenaires, êtres surnaturels, Avengers, savants illustres, tous s'étaient unis.

Cette coalition eut tellement de succès que le monde entier commençait à conter leur exploit.

Le génie entra donc au dernier étage de la tour et, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le grand salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger pour les Vengeurs, il vit l'ami complètement taré de Steve allongé sur SON canapé dans SA tour. L'œil tremblant, il chercha analysa la grande pièce à la recherche de son "camarade" et "ami" afin de lui poser son véto quant à la présence de cet agent d'Hydra.

"Jarvis, où est passé Capsicle ?

\- Dans sa chambre monsieur. Il prend une douche.

\- Il se permet de prendre une douche pendant que Bill Kaulitz dort sur notre canapé ?!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony pour se rendre deux étages en dessous. Il entra dans la chambre du Cap' sans même s'annoncer et tomba nez-à-nez avec lui, ne portant qu'un pantalon, les cheveux encore humides et quelques gouttes ruisselantes le long de son torse.

Le génie ne put s'empêcher de contempler la musculature du super soldat qu'il trouva… bien. Juste bien. Non pas à son goût. Juste bien.

Gêné, il fit marche arrière tout en s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux, avant de tout bonnement s'enfuir pour aller s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il referma la porte et s'y laissa tomber, les genoux contre le sol et la main contre le cœur. Respirant lentement, sur un rythme régulier, il fit le point :

Steve torse nu. Ok.

Le métalleux dans le salon. Ok.

Résultat : Tony KO.

Il se laissait donc glisser pitoyablement sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, repliant ses genoux contre son torse pour se mettre en position fœtale. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en une journée, c'était bien plus que ce que pouvait supporter le milliardaire.

Suite au départ précipité de Tony, Steve s'empressa d'enfiler un t-shirt avant de le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris sa réaction, pas même la raison de sa venue. Enfin si, ça, il avait bien une petite idée. Il retrouva l'ingénieur dormant à même le sol à l'entrée de son laboratoire.

Le Captain le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de le soulever avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Heureusement que le sérum du super soldat lui conférait une force incroyable, car elle lui permit de soulever le génie comme s'il ne pesait que quelques grammes. Il emmena l'ingénieur dans sa chambre et l'y déshabilla, ne le laissant qu'en sous-vêtement, avant de le couvrir. Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur le corps couvert de l'ingénieur, et notamment sur la lueur bleue s'échappant de son torse. C'était intriguant, presque hypnotique, à regarder. Il le fit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce tandis que Jarvis baissait les stores.

Ensuite, il remonta dans le salon, inquiet au sujet de son vieil ami. Naturellement, il l'avait menotté, de sorte qu'il lui serait difficile de s'enfuir si l'envie lui en prenait, sans compter Jarvis qui avait préalablement restreint l'accès à toutes les issues.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, après s'être assuré auprès de l'IA du réveil de son ancien camarade, et immédiatement il reçut l'assaut de ce dernier, très remonté depuis son humiliation par Spider-man.

S'ensuivit une courte bataille que Steve remporta haut la main. Il contraint son prisonnier à s'installer "calmement" sur le canapé et, durant une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit, il s'entêta à lui conter ses anciens souvenirs : Peggy, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Redskull, le sérum du super soldat, Hydra et le Tesseract.

Tous deux s'endormirent sur le canapé, côte à côte, et pas à un seul instant Bucky n'attaqua le blond.

A vrai dire, d'infimes monceaux de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit au sujet de son ami, faible et aussi mince qu'aurait pu l'être un clou. Il s'était attendri et préférait remettre ses plans de meurtres et d'évasions à plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Tony se réveilla. Instantanément, il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il se sentit terriblement gêné d'avoir réagit comme une collégienne. Bordel, il était un homme ! Il n'avait pas à réagir de cette façon face au torse magnifiquement musclé de son camarade.

Il prit une douche puis remonta rapidement dans le salon afin de virer l'horripilant personnage qui s'était imposé hier, le satané rocker à deux sous. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Steve, SON Steve, dormait sur le même canapé que l'autre énergumène.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il n'explose et ne réveille les deux compères en braillant combien le blond était d'une infinie stupidité. Le manque de réaction de la part du sujet de sa crise l'exacerba à tel point qu'il se posa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, pour lui poser un ultimatum : c'était lui ou Bucky.


	9. Chapitre 8 -  renaissance

**Disclaimer :**  Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur :**  Bonjour, je suis désolé pour ce chapitre tardif [ET COURT!]. Il faut dire que ces deux/trois dernières semaines ne furent pas de tout repos.

J'ai tout d'abord eu mes premiers partiels, suivi par mon changement d'emploie du temps qui s'avère être d'autant plus soutenu au niveau horaire. De plus, il s'avère que j'ai cassé mon téléphone et que j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques avec mon ordinateur. (Je dois changer ma carte graphique, rien de grave ! )

De plus, vous constaterez quelques changement dans la ligne directrice de l'histoire. Je ne dis rien... Voyons qui a compris ! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le chapitre suivant sera peut-être poster ce soir, sinon... je ne sais pas quand. Désolé.

 **Petit plus :**  je prépare également un OS sur le couple de Thor et Loki.

* * *

 

Une bouteille de rhum à la main, Tony buvait à même le goulot, sans se soucier une seule seconde du degré d'alcool présent dans son sang. Il avait le regard hagard, perdu dans le vide, semblant contempler les cadres photos poussiéreux posés sur un vieux meuble qui l'était tout autant. Il avait, en vérité, le regard tourné vers un passé et emplit de douleur.

Sur ces photos l'on pouvait voir un petit garçon souriant fièrement, un père de famille dont le faciès inspirait la colère et la dépression au génie, et une magnifique jeune femme, sa mère.

Son regard s'attarda sur la poupée à l'effigie d'un certain héros que l'enfant, en l'occurrence lui, brandissait. S'il se doutait qu'un jour il le haïrait autant… et pour une raison totalement ridicule : la jalousie.

 _S_ ous l'effet de l'alcool, il jeta sa bouteille contre le meuble qu'il détestait autant qu'il détestait Steve actuellement.

"Connard", "enfoiré"... de multiples insultes fusaient de la bouche asséchée de l'ingénieur, du fait de son état, avant de s'effondrer pitoyablement sur le sol.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de Jarvis pour appeler les ambulances, il n'y avait pas de Natasha pour lui botter l'arrière-train lorsqu'il allait trop loin, il n'y avait pas de Pepper pour lui briser le coeur…. et il n'y avait pas de  _Captain glaçon_  pour s'occuper de lui et l'abandonner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il avait choisi l'autre…

Pas lui...

Le soldat de l'hiver…

Steve l'avait préféré à un foutu psychopathe !

Enfer et damnation… jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

C'est du moins ce que pensait Tony.

La scène s'était déroulé ainsi :

"Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il n'explose et ne réveille le premier Avengers et son meilleur ami. Le manque de réaction de la part du sujet de sa crise l'exacerba à tel point qu'il se posa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, pour lui poser un ultimatum : c'était lui ou Bucky.

Le regard du blond s'était voilé d'une infinie tristesse et, tout en se relevant, il s'approcha lentement du brun.

_Tony… Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça… Il a besoin de moi, lui aussi…_

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. L'intéressé reculait lentement à mesure que son camarade s'approchait, avant de fuir lâchement. Il s'était rendu dans sa chambre et s'était enfuit par la fenêtre en se jetant dans le vide après avoir appelé son armure.

Il avait volé longtemps, en ligne droite, sans réel but, sans aucune destination prédéfinie. Il avait mis en sourdine tous les appels entrants, en plus de Jarvis. Et la pauvre IA n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir, quand bien même elle avait analysé le désarroi de son créateur.

Il devait avoir fait une fois le tour de la Terre avant de se rendre dans un vieux manoir : la maison de ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent dans un mystérieux accident de voiture.

Il avait ensuite dévalisé les anciennes cuves d'alcool de son père et s'était retrouvé dans cet état lamentable, allongé sur le sol, ressassant son passé douloureux d'une vie faite de débauche."

Il finit par s'endormir, en position foetal, non sans préalablement vomi. Mais avant cela, il se fit une liste de choses à faire : des projets et des esquisses de projets. Il pouvait sentir la fibre créatrice s'insinuer en lui, rendant son esprit de plus en plus vif et éveillé.

Il ne dormit que trois heures, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il nettoya rapidement le séjour puis entreprit de remettre le circuit d'eau en route, en plus de l'électricité.

Le problème, c'était que le grand manoir, aussi moderne fut-il en son temps, était maintenant vétuste. Du moins, aux yeux de l'ingénieur. Il prit une douche froide, puisque l'eau chaude ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner, puis se mit au travail.

Il commença par faire des plans, mais le matériel lui manquait. C'est donc armé de son téléphone qu'il commanda divers matériaux, allant du ciment et véhicules de chantier jusqu'aux métaux les plus précieux et les plus chers au monde.

Les idées fusaient dans son esprit et il ne tarda pas à les mettre sur papier, puis, lorsque le matériel informatique arriva, il les numérisa et apporta des modifications plus concrètes.

Il détruisit certaines parties du manoir, le vida de tous ses meubles et fit venir une équipe d'ouvriers et de nettoyeurs pour l'aider.

Tous suivaient ses instructions à la lettre. Ils s'étaient accoutumés aux frasques de l'ingénieur et s'occupaient même de ses demandes les plus fantasques. Ils étaient payés grassement en plus d'obtenir certains avantages.

La plomberie fut entièrement changée et remise à jour, de même que le circuit électrique. On avait même câblé le manoir de fibre optique et connecté directement au réseau mondial de Stark Industrie.

Quelques jours plus tard et seulement une dizaine d'heures de sommeil pour une cinquantaine de cafés, il put commencer à installer Jarvis dans la toute nouvelle maison, en plus de configurer son réseau. L'IA maintenant opérationnelle fut surprise dans un premier temps, mais ensuite, elle s'attela à la tâche d'aider le milliardaire.

Il se recréa un atelier, en plus d'une pièce dans laquelle sa légion d'armures pouvaient reposer.

Il mit en place une grande salle d'entraînement de cinq cents mètres carrés qu'il aménagea de matériels sportifs de haut niveau et d'armes de pointes. De plus, il avait également fait construire une petite pièce, en amont de celle-ci, permettant de s'exercer au tir.

Il fit construire, au sous-sol, une pièce capable de contenir le Hulk avec une facilité déconcertante. Et pour le vérifier, il s'était servi de Véronica dont il avait déployé toute la puissance de frappe.

Il fit faire une aile médicale contenant du matériel à la pointe de la technologie, des laboratoires de recherches et des salles de repos, comme on en trouverait dans un véritable hôpital.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé, deux semaines entières s'étaient écoulées. Il était épuisé, mais emplit d'une grande satisfaction et d'une certaine fierté. Il se sentait maintenant serein, après avoir sollicité toute son énergie dans ce projet : il venait de créer le nouveau quartier général pour les Vengeurs dont le manoir serait le principal lieu de vie.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aménager ce dernier et tout serait fin prêt. Ou presque.

Puisque la seule zone d'ombre était sa fuite… et le fait qu'il était maintenant en froid avec le Capsicle.  
Assis au milieu du séjour dénué de tout meuble, en tailleur, il se mit à longuement réfléchir sur le sujet. Il lui fallait se montrer mature… Pour une fois dans sa vie. Car, après tout, Steve voulait simplement venir en aide à son ancien meilleur ami et frère d'arme… tout comme il lui était venu en aide également. Mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Jaloux que son attention ne soit maintenant non plus fixée sur lui mais désormais sur le Winter Soldier, jaloux de les avoir vu dormir ensemble, jaloux qu'il ne l'ait pas choisi lui…

Mais Tony était obstiné, de fait, il ne comptait pas revenir vers Steve de sitôt, pas même pour s'excuser. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes en seulement deux semaines de dur labeur.

L'équipe de déménagement arriva, ainsi que des décorateurs d'intérieurs qui s'occupèrent de meubler et d'embellir les entrailles du nouveau manoir. Cela ne prit pas plus de deux jours.

Deux jours durant lesquels Tony s'était enfermé dans son atelier afin de mettre au point de nouveaux produits.

En effet, il avait quelques "notions" en physique et en chimie, de fait, il s'était cloisonné pour lire quelques ouvrages et tenter quelques expériences qui s'avéreront peu fructueuses.

Du moins, dans un premier temps, car Tony avait une idée bien précise en tête, mais il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait le faire seul, il lui fallait quelqu'un connaissant parfaitement bien le corps humain, et pour cela, il fit appel à nul autre que Bruce Banner.

Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques heures suivant son appel. Il avait retrouvé Tony assit en plein milieu de son nouvel atelier, des feuilles de calculs éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui et penché sur un ouvrage sur la modélisation cellulaire.

Ceci intrigua le médecin qui se pencha au-dessus de lui sans un bruit.

Tony se redressa brusquement tout en tenant un document puis il s'éloigna pour se pencher au-dessus de son bureau pour écrire quelque chose. Le médecin, un peu gêné, n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Le chef des lieux finit néanmoins par le remarquer et il l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Les deux hommes firent le tour de la résidence, non sans avoir d'abord discuté autour d'un café pour l'un et d'une tisane pour l'autre.

Le brun lui avait confié l'histoire de cette bâtisse, ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui et son irrépressible besoin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec le passé pour façonner l'avenir. Littéralement. Ce centre, car c'en était devenu un, représentait l'avenir des Vengeurs au complet. Et il ne l'avait même pas terminé. Ce n'était que le commencement. Il avait d'autres projets en tête… des projets un peu fous et peut-être irréalisables, il en convenait, mais il voulait quand même les appliquer.

Le médecin était rassuré de voir que son ami était parvenu à surmonter sa "peine", mais aussi ravi de pouvoir l'aider. Ils débattirent longuement au sujet de l'utilisation d'un procédé chimique capable de renforcer la structure cellulaire humaine, un soupçon de nano-technologie qui permettrait une régénération des cellules plus rapide, en plus de permettre à Jarvis de localiser plus facilement chaque partie de son corps pour un déploiement de l'armure quasiment instantané.

Il ne pouvait faire cela seul, il lui fallait donc son aide. Aide que le Docteur Banner accepta volontiers.

Les deux génies se mirent immédiatement au travail mais dans le nouveau laboratoire de Bruce qui était, il l'avouait, impatient de le découvrir.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

L'équipement était le même que dans la tour Avengers mais les lieux étaient plus vastes, Bruceavait désormais trois étages à disposition ! Trois étages pour lui seul ! Et Tony avait même pensé au Hulk en installant dans le sous-sol une pièce immense capable de contenir les crises de colère du monstre vert.

Banner était aux anges.

C'est donc aux côtés d'un Tony motivé qu'il entreprit de développer cette nouvelle technologie.


	10. Chapitre 9

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu’il n’avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de l’ingénieur. Même son intelligence artificielle n’avait pipé mot. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas où se logeait son créateur, mais de cela, Steve en doutait grandement.

Il était donc inquiet. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s’il buvait jusqu’à n’en plus pouvoir et que son foie le lâchait ? Il n’aurait alors personne pour le secourir et… Non, le Super Soldat ne voulait pas penser au pire. 

Il culpabilisait… et cela le rongeait. Il avait passé tant de temps avec l’ingénieur qu’il avait fini par s’y habituer. Maintenant, il était étrange pour lui de commencer son entraînement tôt le matin sans être au côté du brun. La première fois, il s’était senti tellement seul qu’il avait tout simplement stoppé sa course en plein milieu de son parcours quotidien : il ne pouvait courir dans ces conditions. 

Ensuite, il s’était essentiellement concentré sur Bucky afin de ne plus penser à Tony. Cela avait été dur les premiers jours… mais petit à petit, il était -presque- parvenu à s’y faire, d’autant plus que Bucky en avait réellement besoin. 

Dans un premier temps, face à l’effusion affective dont faisait preuve Steve, Bucky avait tenté une première fuite… vainement. 

En effet, ce dernier était tombé sur la Veuve Noire qui en avait profité pour se venger du coup de feu au-dessus de la poitrine. Salope d’araignée. Vipère malfamée. Ce jour-là, Bucky fut confiné dans la chambre de Steve avec une sévère douleur au niveau de l’entre-jambe. Satanée Russe à deux roupilles. 

Et depuis, le blond ne le lâchait plus d’une semelle. 

Il avait tout d’abord prit soin de lui en le chouchoutant, en lui apportant ses repas et en l’aidant à retrouver la mémoire. Mais passée une semaine, Steve l’obligea à suivre un entraînement quotidien qu’il suivit sans aucune peine. Les deux hommes étaient physiquement à égalité. 

Ils finirent même par se lancer plusieurs défis et organiser quelques duels… que Clint et Natasha appréciaient observer. De loin, bien évidemment. Car ces deux-là, ensemble, faisaient de nombreux dégâts. 

Par exemple, lors d’une lutte acharnée et sans merci sur le ring, ils avaient fini par détruire ce dernier tant ils usaient de violence : Bucky avait utilisé un couteau… Par conséquent Steve s'arma de son bouclier… Bucky s’était approprié une arme à feu…. Et la salle d’entraînement était devenue un véritable champ de bataille, tant et si bien que les deux espions durent fuir pour ne revenir que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Jarvis leur avait annoncé la fin du combat et un magnifique ex-æquo. Cette annonce avait décontenancé les deux agents, ils étaient de véritables monstres une fois réuni.

Fort heureusement, il n’y avait eu aucun blessé et de toute façon, ils guérissaient bien vite. Il suffisait de voir la vitesse à laquelle Bucky s’était remis sur pied. Il était complètement opérationnel, à tel point qu’il pouvait de nouveau tenir tête au blond. 

 

Deux semaines s’étaient maintenant écoulées. Deux semaines durant lesquelles les deux soldats alternaient durs entraînements et sorties divertissantes pour tenter de changer les idées de Steve. Ce dernier s’inquiétait vraiment pour l’ingénieur, à tel point que cela lui pourrissait l'existence. 

Et deux semaines plus tard, ce ne fut non pas lui mais Bruce qui reçut des nouvelles de Tony. Pire encore, il avait été convié à l’endroit secret où il se trouvait et, lorsqu’il avait appris cette nouvelle, il s’était enfermé dans sa chambre pour n’en sortir que le lendemain matin. 

Il avait passé la nuit à réaliser une introspection, en plus de relativiser. C’était de sa faute : il s’était occupé de Tony, l’avait remis sur le droit chemin, puis Bucky était arrivé et cela l’avait inquiété. Par conséquent, le brun ne pouvait que se sentir trahi. 

Steve comprenait que trop bien, maintenant, ce que Tony avait dû ressentir et il s’en voulait terriblement. 

Bucky l’avait remarqué… Il avait senti, dans un premier temps, que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il avait donc demandé des informations auprès des autres membres de l’équipe, de sa nouvelle équipe ! 

Romanoff lui avait chaudement recommandé de ne pas s’en mêler. 

Wanda lui avait expliqué qu’il était dans une passe particulière dans laquelle il prenait conscience des sentiments qu’il développait.

Clint n’avait rien dit, mais son fou rire était amplement suffisant. 

Vision l’avait occulté. Tout comme Rodhey et Faucon l’avaient salement ignoré. 

Et Thor… Eh bien Thor était absent, mais il avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Par ailleurs, Bucky s’était relativement bien intégré dans l’équipe, quand bien même quelques-uns se montraient méfiants. A raison, bien évidemment, car ils n’oubliaient pas qui était Bucky à la base : un agent au service d’Hydra dont a effectuer de multiples lavages de cerveau. 

Le docteur Banner s’était d’ailleurs employé, depuis sont retour, à créer un concentré de nanoparticules capable de “réparer” certaines zones cérébrales gravement atteintes. 

Il avait tout d’abord fait de multiples analyses cérébrales du Soldat de l’Hiver avant de mettre en évidence les zones gravement atteintes. 

Le fait est qu’il ne pourra pas récupérer la totalité de ses souvenirs. Comme lorsque l’on formate le disque dur d’un ordinateur. Mais le traitement qu’il espérait pouvoir mettre au point, notamment à l’aide de Stark, devrait également lui permettre d’éviter de contracter une réplique évoluée, ou plutôt une mutation, d’alzheimer. 

 

Bucky, suite à une longue conversation avec Jarvis, avait finalement compris que Tony, le fils d’Howard, en pinçait pour le super soldat. Tout du moins, c’était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. 

C’était un tantinet dérangeant de constater qu’ici, dans ce nouveau monde du 21ème siècle, l’on pouvait révéler au grand jour préférer les hommes aux demoiselles. Un homme n’était-il pas normalement fait pour être avec une femme ? Cette notion lui échappait complètement, tant est si bien qu’il prit l’initiative de se renseigner sur le sujet de l’internet, ce réseau mondial interconnecté offrant une possibilité d’acquérir une quantité d’information infinie. Il trouvait ce système ingénieux et fort impressionnant. 

  
  


De son côté, Tony s’était mis en tête de transformer son manoir en une véritable forteresse impénétrable. Et quoi de plus facile pour l’ancien fabriquant d’arme qu’il était. Il mit au point plusieurs prototypes d’armes de pointe, usant de technologies révolutionnaires  made in Stark . 

De plus, il s’était mis en tête de développer l’un de ses projets les plus fantasques : créer une source d’énergie quasiment inépuisable tant elle serait importante, mais aussi écologique puisqu’elle serait propre, contrairement aux énergies fossiles dont les industriels raffolent. 

C’était un projet quelque peu naïf puisque Tony savait pertinemment que lesdits grands industriels feraient leur possible pour empêcher la commercialisation d’une telle source d’énergie. Pourquoi ? Parce que le marché économique des énergies justement fossiles leur rapporte plusieurs milliards de dollars. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que l’énergie électrique dont certaines voitures peuvent user peine à se démocratiser. 

Malins ces charognards.

Sauf qu’il s’agit de Tony et généralement, lorsque ce dernier veut concrétiser quelque chose, il le fait. Il n’en fera qu’une bouchée de ces business-man.

 

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la venue de Bruce et Tony ne cessait de souffrir de l’absence du capitaine. A tel point qu’il se remit à boire lors de son temps-libre, ce qui avait le don d’agacer le seul médecin présent, son unique ami au manoir.

Ensemble, ils avaient également installé Jarvis, et l’IA s’avérait être d’une précieuse aide. 

Chaque fin de journée, elle communiquait un rapport à Steve, à l’insu de Stark qui était, la plupart du temps, bien trop saoul pour se rendre compte de la supercherie. 

Et si l’IA décrivait volontiers l’état de son maître, jamais elle n’avait donné l’emplacement de ce dernier. 

Pourtant, un jour, elle le fit. Jarvis en avait assez de voir la santé de son créateur se détériorer de jour en jour, en plus de sombrer dans une toute nouvelle phase de dépression. Il fallait que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose. Et Rogers était le mieux placé pour cela. 

 

Nauséeux, il n’avait envie que d’une seule chose, vider ses tripes dans le seau ou les toilettes les plus proches. Il daigna alors ouvrir un œil avant de rapidement le refermer, agressé par l’horrible lumière du jour et bien trop éblouissante pour son état des plus pitoyable après la cuite de la veille. Il grogna de mécontentement et ordonna à Jarvis de fermer les stores. D’ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils étaient ouverts. 

Il patienta quelques secondes mais Jarvis n’obéit point à son ordre. D’autant plus qu’il pouvait sentir une légère brise caresser son corps nu et lui insuffler quelques désagréables frissons. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes ?

Jarvis + fenêtre = attaque extraterrestre commanditée par un Dieu contrôlé par un caillou. 

Mettant de côté son état de malaise, il se redressa vivement et se força à ouvrir les yeux afin d’analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Steve assis face à lui, sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés et le regard réprobateur. 

Il se frotta les yeux, se mit une petite claque pour voir s’il n’était pas dans un mauvais rêve, avant de s’allonger de nouveau pour résolument fixer le plafond. 

Il ne pensait plus, il n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Pour sa survie, il ne fallait surtout pas réagir, ne rien dire et ne rien faire. 

“Tony.” 

Analyse : un ton strict, une voix froide, le regard dur : captain glaçon était en colère. 

Conclusion : possibilité de fuite sur la droite mais chance très faible puisque l’ennemi est fort ET rapide. Ou alors… possibilité de se cacher sous les draps, d’autant plus qu’il était nu. 

Nu… il pourrait tenter de gêner son assaillant. Non… vu l’état dans lequel il devait être, il valait mieux éviter de jouer de ses charmes… qu’il n’avait actuellement pas. 

Tony prit donc l’option de se cacher en maugréant que Steve n’avait rien à faire ici et qu’il était un adulte responsable, et que sa vie lui appartenait à lui et non à ce satané beau blond aux yeux bleu céruléen. 

“Responsable ? Tony, te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fait hier soir, lorsque je suis arrivé ?”

L’intéressé grimaça et, pour montrer son agacement, il fit mine de bâiller, ennuyé. 

“Je pense qu’il serait préférable que tu le vois de tes propres yeux, mais avant cela, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche et d’enfiler des vêtements propres. Je reviens dans une heure.” Il retira les draps du lit de l’ingénieur nu comme un ver et, sans un regard de plus pour lui, sortit de sa chambre. 

Il attendit cinq minutes, frissonnant, en position fœtal sur son lit avant de se lever pour obéir bêtement à Steve : il prit une longue douche bien chaude et revigorante,avant d’enfiler une tenue décontractée mais propre. 

Néanmoins, en dépit des instructions de Steve, il avait mauvaise mine et un horrible mal de tête le tiraillait. 

Comme prévu, Steve revint dans la chambre du génie accompagné d'un plateau repas. 

Ce dernier était composé d'un bol de café au lait encore chaud, de biscuits sûrement fait-maison par Steve lui-même, ainsi que d’une pilule accolée à un verre de jus d'orange. 

Il déposa le fameux plateau qui donna l'eau à la bouche à Tony sur son bureau.

Steve s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil, près de lui, et le regarda manger sans se départir de son œil mauvais. Il s'était tant occupé de lui… et il n'avait fallu que d'un choix, un simple choix, pour le faire de nouveau basculer. 

Le blond se rendit compte que le brun était un être bien plus fragile que ce qu'il semblait être. 

Et cette fragilité l’inquiétait. Tony était véritablement imprévisible. Alors si en plus de ça, il était suicidaire… il allait devoir se montrer vigilant. 

A sa plus grande joie, le malade se montrait étonnement docile, en plus de reprendre des couleurs. 

Lorsque Tony termina son plateau repas, Steve lui ordonna de rejoindre Bruce pour travailler avec lui et se détendre. Bien évidemment, le centre de ses préoccupations exigea de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l’on fasse appel au beau capitaine sans son accord, mais ce dernier lui dit simplement qu'il n'avait pas à s’inquiéter et qu'il saura ce qu’il avait fait la veille, ce soir. 

Boudeur, l’ingénieur rejoignit le docteur dans la partie médicale du manoir. Il pesta toute la journée contre tout et n’importe quoi, en plus de tenter de pirater sa propre IA pour connaître ENFIN la raison de la venue du Capsicle. En vain. L’IA savait parfaitement se défendre contre son créateur, à tel point que pour qu’il puisse avoir accès à ces fameux documents, il lui fallait se brancher à la source. Soit dans le sous-sol de Stark Industrie, le siège social.

Quelle dissidence.

Il se sentait comme trahi… par sa propre famille, qui plus est ! 

En fin d’après-midi, alors qu’il venait de prendre l’initiative de se reposer, il croisa Vision et, étonné, l’interpella pour lui demander ce qu’il faisait là mais surtout, comment il l’avait trouvé. Ce dernier lui répondit que, voyant Wanda partir, il avait entrepris de la suivre. 

Tony haussa les épaules avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Reprenant son chemin, il croisa justement la Sorcière Rouge non loin de là. Il en profita donc, également, pour la questionner au sujet de sa présence en ces lieux normalement confidentiels. Elle lui apprit qu’elle suivait tout simplement Faucon, après avoir compris qu’il comptait rejoindre Clint. 

Agacé, Tony lui adressa l’un de ses célèbres sourires de playboy, un sourire Colgate digne des plus grandes stars hollywoodiennes. 

Plus tard, il croisa justement Faucon et Clint débattant au sujet des flèches explosives de ce dernier. Passionnant. Tony les interrogea et ces derniers répondirent en cœur qu’ils suivaient Natasha. 

Cette fois-ci, le génie demanda à Jarvis la position de cette satanée araignée. 

Elle se trouvait dans l’une des chambres les plus isolées du manoir et en hauteur. Étonnant. Tous s’étaient déjà installés à son insu : Tony grinçait des dents. C’était censé être une surprise bon sang ! 

La Veuve Noire lui répondit qu’elle avait tout simplement suivi Bucky afin de s’assurer que ce dernier ne fuyait pas pour rejoindre Hydra. 

Le brun devint blême. L'ennemi se trouvait sous son toit ? Il lui fallait résoudre cette petite inconvenance. Cet homme, ce lâche qui lui a volé son Captain… non, le Captain de l’équipe des Vengeurs… n’avait en aucun cas le droit de mettre les pieds dans sa demeure. 

Rageur, il entreprit de se rendre dans son atelier. Il n’y était pas retourné depuis qu’il avait mis son projet de fortifier sa demeure de côté. Mais en chemin, il tomba malencontreusement sur l'ennemi. 

Tous deux se toisèrent longuement du regard, méfiants et silencieux, lorsque soudainement, Tony se mit à fuir dans le sens opposé, en courant. Et sans plus attendre, le Soldat de l’hiver partit à sa poursuite. 

“Jarvis ! Déploiement de l’armure ! 

\- Monsieur, je crains que cette action ne soit impossible à effectuer pour le moment. 

\- Merde… 

\- Langage, monsieur.”

Bucky n’eut aucun mal à coincer le playboy au détour d’un couloir, en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Ce dernier prit peur, il était piégé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu ordonner à Jarvis d’appeler à l’aide mais sa fierté de héros l’en avait empêché. 

Finalement, Bucky le relâcha et recula. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion. 

“Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Tu veux me tuer, c’est ça ? Éliminer la concurrence et récupérer ton meilleur ami ?”

Il ne lui répondit strictement rien, il restait résolument silencieux, le regard froid et distant. 

“En plus d’être manchot, t’es d’venu muet ?”

Toujours rien, Tony commençait à s’impatienter.

“Tu es ici chez moi et je ne t’ai absolument pas invité. Qu’est-ce tu fous ici ?”

Un long silence suivit cette question, avant que la voix enraillée du WinterSoldier ne vint le rompre. 

“J’ai simplement suivi Steve.”

Tony ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. 

Cette situation avait quelque chose de risible… de grotesque. 

“Au fait, Steve t’a-t-il expliqué ce que tu as fait hier soir ?” 

La curiosité de Tony l’emporta sur l’hilarité et la crainte de ce dernier à l’égard de son ennemi. 

“Non… 

\- Suis-moi.” 

  
  
  



	11. Chapitre 10

Un craquement d'os se fit entendre dans la sombre ruelle, suivi de multiples autres, dans cette mare liquoreuse d'une jolie teinte carmin. Bientôt, un bras en presque parfait état fit son apparition, parsemée de lambeaux de ce qui avait dû être autrefois le costume rouge d'un superhéros bien connu.

Les membres et les organes éparpillés se retrouvèrent attirés parce ce qui semble être des restes d'un corps calciné. Lui aussi, semblait se régénérer. 

Les organes remis en place, les os maintenant soudés, la pompe cardiaque se devint opérationnelle. Les biomécaniques naturelles se réchauffèrent et les articulations s'amusèrent à créer des torsions sûrement fort douloureuses pour la personne habitant ce corps.

En moins d'une heure, Deadpool était remis sur pied et apte à retourner combattre… en faisant fi des craquements d'os à chaque pas qu'il effectuait en marchant, bien évidemment. Il peinait également à respirer : chaque goulée d'air emplissant ses poumons encore meurtris était l'équivalent d’une lame mal affûtée se plantant dans ces derniers. 

Il souffrait horriblement, mais peu lui importe car après tout, il était encore une fois vivant. 

Il marchait donc sans but précis, laissant le temps à  son corps de se régénérer. Il n’osait parler -sûrement par crainte de voir sa mâchoire se déboîter de nouveau- mais il n’en pensait pas moins :  il venait de rater cette putain de mission et il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu… Il se demanda d’ailleurs pourquoi ne dirait-on pas un “rouge” ? DISCRIMINATION ! D’autant plus que cela lui irait à  merveille étant donné la couleur de son costume, pensa-t-il. 

C’est aussi à  ce moment-là  qu’il se rendit compte que ses vêtements….  nétaient plus que haillons. Il se trouvait donc à  moitié nu dans les rues de New-York, en plein hiver, avec des os cassés et quelques contusions. 

La routine.  

Adieu jolie costume, dit-il à haute voix.

En même temps, il l’avait bien cherché. 

Il avait essayé d’attraper l’araignée volante qu’est le jeune Peter, en vain. Ce dernier s’avèrait être, coriace et difficile à  débusquer,  au grand damne du mercenaire. Il était tombé du haut d’un gratte-ciel, cette chute ne l’avait pas épargné. Heureusement que personne ne l’avait vu….  

Il se dit qu’il était bien con. 

Et notamment que la prochaine fois, il parviendrait à  mettre la main sur son compère.

* * *

 

Peter, lui, eétait aux aguets depuis maintenant presque un mois.

En effet, au début il s’était senti épié… espionné… mais jamais il n’y avait prêté la moindre attention. En revanche, lorsqu’il avait subi la première attaque du mercenaire, il avait été surpris et presque horrifié. 

Que lui voulait-il ?

Il n’avait jamais rien fait de mal pour s’attirer les foudres du bonhomme au costume rouge. 

Et pourtant, Deadpool tentait désespérément de l’attraper. 

Parfois, il se contentait de le suivre et de l’observer. 

Mais d’autres fois, il passait carrément à  l’action. Et généralement, cela ne se terminait pas très bien pour le mercenaire. Comme aujourd’hui.  

Dure journée pour ce dernier.  

Peter le surveillait néanmoins, patient et assidu. Il veilla à ce que l’homme en rouge rentre chez lui sans encombre avant de faire de même, s’éclipsant à  travers une ruelle sombre. Le mercenaire ne pouvait entrevoir qu’un corps filiforme, suspendu dans les airs avant de disparaître.  

 

* * *

 

 

Tony suivit Bucky à travers les couloirs du manoir devenu familier. Le génie se trouvait particulièrement mal à l’aise près du brun tant l’aura de ce dernier avait quelque chose… d’oppressant. 

Ensemble, ils pénètrent dans la partie médicale du manoir : le sanctuaire de Banner. 

Étrangement, ce dernier n'était pas présent et la curiosité naturelle de Tony s'éveilla sans qu'il ne put la contrôler. 

En effet , il ne connaissait que trop bien les habitudes de son ami scientifique et partenaire d’expérimentations toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Normalement, il devait être présent dans cette pièce qu’est son laboratoire. Et pourtant, il n’était pas là. Nul homme vert en vue.

Le milliardaire se promit de regarder absolument toutes les caméras de la tour :  il y avait anguille sous roche et Tony comptait bel et bien la débusquer. 

  
  



	12. Chapitre 11

“Tout le monde, les yeux du Captain America sonda les Vengeurs alignés face à lui, il va nous falloir nous montrer patient ET agréable. En dépit du mauvais caractère de l’individu. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Et la prochaine fois…”

Steve soupira lourdement, tout en se prenant l’arrête du nez entre le pouce et l’index. Les sourcils froncés, les paupières closes, il semblait particulièrement fatigué. 

“Ne me suivez pas.” 

Il soupira une nouvelle fois sous les regards gênés de ses compères.

Il appréciait ses camarades, mais il appréciait également avoir une vie privée. Chose qu’il ne pouvait avoir depuis son réveil au “pays des glaçons”, comme le dirait si bien Tony.

Antony…

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et illumina son visage alors qu’il repensait à ce dernier. Car en dépit de ce qu’il avait fait la veille, il s’avérait apprécier le loufoque milliardaire. Aussi chiant soit-il. Mais justement, cela ne le rendait que plus adorable, aux yeux du blond. 

“Vous avez vu la taille de la salle d’entraînement ?” ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer la Maximoff. 

“Oh oui ! Steve, il faut absolument que tu vois ça ! Ce type est dingue ! Tu verrais tout ce qu’il a fait, c’est…” continua Sam. Il fut cependant coupé par l’air malveillant de la Veuve Noire. 

Elle s’avança jusqu’à  se trouver à côté de Steve, face à l’équipe.

Bras croisés, arborant un air hautain, elle n’avait besoin d’user de mot pour les rappeler à  l’ordre, son langage corporel, son aura, cette impression de puissance qui se dégageait de cette assassin était amplement suffisant.  

“Antony est chiant. Antony est égocentrique. Antony est, elle s’arrêta quelques instant, comme pour chercher ses mots, une véritable Diva. Mais il a aussi un grand cœur. C’est un homme bon, juste, qui cherche à se faire pardonner son passé. Et puis… Elle sembla de nouveau hésiter.

“Mh… Non. Nous devons bien nous comporter avec lui. Et le surveiller !” conclua-t-elle sous le regard bienveillant de Steve, tandis qu’elle hochait la tête à ses propres propos. 

Bruce leva la main avec hésitation, avant de prendre la parole :

“Eum… juste… par pur hasard… savez-vous où se trouve Bucky ?” 

Tous se regardèrent alors avec consternation, avant de partir à sa recherche. 

  
  
  


“Euh… Barnes ? questionna timidement Tony. Pourquoi on est dans le labo de Banner ?  Tu cherches quoi dans ce tiroir ?  On t’a d’jà dit que tu avais les cheveux gras ? Tu sais, on a de l’eau chaude, ici et…” 

Il n’eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le grand brun lui lança ce qui semblait être une clé USB. 

Tony fronça les sourcils en observant la petite pièce mémorielle.  Il comprit que dedans devait se trouver l’enregistrement du mystère qu’était sa soirée d’hier. Aussi, alluma-t-il un ordinateur afin d’y brancher la clé pour en prendre connaissance.  

Bucky s’installa à côté de lui, silencieusement. 

Tony ne fit aucun commentaire. 

  
  
  


Il n’y avait qu’un document dans la clé USB, une vidéo qu’il lança sans attendre. 

Ils la visionnèrent ensemble, sans faire le moindre commentaire. 

Il s’agissait de Tony, plaçant un flingue contre sa tempe. Dans son autre main se trouvait une bouteille de Jack Daniel’s.

Puis Steve entra dans le champ de vision de la caméra et l’ingénieur put le voir le plaquer contre le mur, après l’avoir désarmé.  La bouteille finit brisée sur le sol froid du couloir menant à sa chambre. 

“Tony… ne fais pas ça” pouvait-il distinctement entendre de la part du Captain. 

L’enregistrement s’arrêta là. 

C’était un spectacle navrant et il eut pitié de lui-même. 

Mais il se trouvait surtout nerveux. Il serait sans nul doute mort sans l’intervention de Steve.  

C’était parfaitement pitoyable. 

Il se tourna vers l’ancien sergent en se demandant ce que lui, en pensait. Probablement pas grand chose, il ressemblait à un légume. 

En fait, il semblait… amorphe, comme fatigué, probablement épuisé par toute une vie de lutte et de tuerie barbare et sanglante. 

Dans un geste amicale et instinctif, il posa sa main sur la large épaule métallique du Winter. Gentiment, il lui sourit, avant de prendre la parole : 

“Je suis pathétique, pas vrai ? Matte-moi ça ! lui dit-il en désignant l’écran. 

\- Je ne te trouve pas pathétique, se contenta de lui répondre l’autre.”

Tony haussa ses sourcils, surpris. Agréablement surpris. Il était… rassuré. Il se dit que son interlocuteur devait probablement le comprendre, posséder une once d’empathie. 

Le regarde du génie se porta alors sur le bras mécanique, fait de vibranium.

“Hey ! S’tu veux, je pourrais faire une révision de ton bras ! Et... genre… l’améliorer !” 

Bucky porta maintenant un regard intéressé sur Tony.

“Tu pourrais mettre des LED ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Tony.

\- Elles pourront clignoter ? 

\- Ouais, ça peut s’faire ! 

\- Et il pourrait faire de la musique ?

\- Le bras ? demanda Tony, tout en lui adressa un petit sourire amusé par cette extravagante conversation. 

\- Ouais ! J’aime bien le groupe Nirvana, s’exclama joyeusement Bucky.

\- J’en prends note ! 

\- Et j’aimerai des dessins tribales et noirs, dessus ! 

\- Ooooh.. sexy. Pourquoi pas ? 

\- Il pourrait lancer des missiles ? 

\- J’peux m’arranger ! 

\- Avec des rayons laser !

\- Des rayons laser ?  Ouais… c’est vrai que c’est cool, les rayons laser. C’est à la mode.

\- Je rigolais… 

\- Ah ? 

\- …. Garde juste les LED qui clignotent. 

\- Oh… bon, d’accord ! Une préférence quant à  la couleur ? le questionna Antony. 

\- Vert ! J’aime bien le vert. 

\- Jolie couleur. On se fera ça, lui confia le milliardaire, tout en lui adressant un petit clin d’œil. 

\- Antony ? Bucky ?” émit la voix de Steve, à l’autre bout de la pièce.    

Le premier blêmit tandis que l’autre fit signe au blond d’approcher. 

Mais avant que ce dernier ne parvienne jusqu’à  eux, Bucky fit une rapide confidence à Tony.  Ce dernier devint alors soucieux et sérieux, signe avant coureur qu’il allait s’enfermer pour plusieurs jours dans son atelier. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapitre 12

Steve verrouilla la porte de sa chambre puis il se tourna vers son ami de toujours. Il lui adressa un regard empli de tristesse. Deux océans de mélancolie dont les différents fonds marins représentaient les nuances : amour, colère et incompréhension. 

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, tout en baissant la tête. 

Le regard de Bucky, lui, semblait vide. Vide de vie. Vide de joie. Vide d’un quelconque sentiment pouvant le rendre plus... humain. Son cœur en souffrait. 

Le brun, lui, se trouvait assis sur le bord du lit. Il fixait résolument le propriétaire des lieux silencieusement. Mais, remarquant que cela le mettait mal à l’aise, il se détourna rapidement. 

Le blond soupira longuement et, après s’être adossé contre le mur face à lui, il lui adressa la parole :

“Tu as vu la vidéo, n’est-ce pas ?” le questionna-t-il. 

En réponse, il ne reçut qu’un bref hochement de tête. Il reprit :

“Et qu’en penses-tu, Bucky ? 

\- Rien.”

Il le toisa du regard, cherchant à extirper la véracité des propos que son vieil ami tenait. 

James, pour sa part, s’efforça d’arborer un air parfaitement neutre. Assurément, il mentait, mais il ne pouvait le dire à Steve. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer amical avec lui. Il avait essayé, mais il se passait toujours cette chose bizarre, en lui : son cœur se mettait à battre dans un rythme plus rapide et il ressentait une étrange sensation au niveau du bassin. Comme des papillons ou un feu ardent...

_ Le désir _ l’avait foudroyé la première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé seul, près du Captain. 

C’était pour cette raison précise, qu’il se comportait froidement en permanence. Qu’il évitait son ami. Il ne trouvait pas cela normal. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas retrouvé la totalité de ses souvenirs. 

De fait, il se sentait nerveux, dans cette chambre exiguë. 

“Bucky, je te parle ! Tu m’écoutes ?”

Steve ne put réprimer un nouveau soupir. Il était las du mutisme de Bucky. Il en avait assez de le voir s’éloigner chaque jour un peu plus, alors qu’il l’avait tant cherché. 

Bucky… Tony… il ne pouvait gérer deux fronts.

“Tu peux quitter ma chambre, si tu le souhaites.” se contenta-t-il finalement de lui dire.

Le Winter ne se fit pas prier, il quitta les lieux dès que l’autorisation lui fut donnée. 

A son départ, Steve s’installa à la place de Bucky, exactement au même endroit, puis il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il respirait plus fortement que d’ordinaire, comme pour s’abstenir de… pleurer. 

 

Bucky prit la direction de l’atelier du génie. Il devait lui parler. Il lui avait confié, avant que Steve ne le force à le suivre pour cette même tâche, avoir besoin de son aide. De son intellect et de ses compétences dans la mécanique et l’électronique. 

Aussi, l’ingénieur ne fut nullement surpris lorsque Jarvis lui annonça la venue du mercenaire. Il l'accueillit avec un timide sourire, tout en déposant ses outils pour venir à sa rencontre. 

“Hey ! Te revoilà ! Tu voulais donc me parler ? De ton bras je présume ? J’ai commencé les plans de ton Bras 2.0 !” lui déclara-t-il avec entrain. 

Le plus âgé lui sourit avec tendresse. Il trouvait ce jeune homme particulièrement adorable, pour ne pas dire attendrissant. Et ce fait lui fit se poser des questions quant à son orientation sexuelle. 

Steve et maintenant le jeune Stark : il se demandait ce qui n’allait pas avec lui. 

Ils s’installèrent sur un canapé, dans un coin de la pièce, qui servait de lit de fortune lorsque Tony n’avait plus la force de se rendre jusqu’à sa chambre. 

“C’est... bien... ce que tu as fait. Cette maison, pour les Vengeurs.” commença James avec hésitation. Stark ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il était touché. Il y avait mis du cœur ! 

“En fait, j’ai… un problème là, lui confia-t-il en désignant sa tête avec son index de métal. Il est facile, pour Hydra, de reprendre le contrôle. C’est… dangereux. Dangereux pour vous. Dangereux pour… beaucoup de monde. Et, du coup… je me demandais si tu pouvais pas faire un truc à mon bras, ou dans ma tête. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de retrouver mes esprits. Tu comprends ?” 

Tony hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu’il comprenait. Certaines idées commençaient à germer dans son incroyable esprit. Son cerveau s’activait, il se penchait déjà sur ce problème. 

Et il se dit qu’il lui faudrait voir ça avec Bruce. 

Ou peut-être avec un spécialiste de l’esprit, justement ? 

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, tandis qu’il pensait à un certain mutant. 

“Euh… tu fais peur, quand tu fais cette tête, entonna Bucky en fronçant les sourcils face à l’effrayant faciès de son interlocuteur. 

\- J’ai des idées ! Passons ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et crois moi, je peux en faire des choses. Mais pour le moment, je vais principalement me concentrer sur ton bras. Donc, des loupiottes vertes qui peuvent s’éteindre, s’allumer ou clignoter. J’me suis dit que je pouvais l’améliorer, le rendre plus résistant, mais aussi plus souple. Et certaines parties semblent abîmées. J’vais te réparer moi. J’vais même t’optimiser. Tu seras comme neuf ! … Tu veux m’aider ?” lui proposa Tony. 

L’autre, bien qu’étonné, accepta avec grand plaisir. 

 


	14. Chapitre 13

“Et là, tu vois, j’ai littéralement explosé  ! Genre… PIOU PIOU BAOUUUUUUUURM !” s’écria le mercenaire, Deadpool, en levant les bras.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d’un “coin”, en commentaire aux propos exagéré du surhomme. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête, avant de quitter la baignoire de sa salle de bain. 

“Tu dois avoir faim, Loki.” 

Il déposa son canard sur le sol, puis il se rendit dans la cuisine de son petit studio, tout en baillant. 

“Deadpool, prononça une voix avec un distinct accent russe. 

\- Rooooh… naaaaaan...  Pas toi ! gronda l’intéressé. 

\- Tu as brûlé sur le toit d’un immeuble ! 

\- Ah oui ?” 

L’homme à la tenue rouge ne lui prêta pas plus d’attention. Il entreprit de déposer du maïs dans une petite assiette, pour son canard colvert. 

“Loki, à table !” 

Le petite animal se dandina jusqu’au pied de son maître.

Colossus, lui, avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, lui donnant un air d’autant plus impressionnant. D’ailleurs, il reprit :

“Tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Négatif, pas envie d’endosser la tenue jaune. Et puis qui s’occupera de Loki ?!

\- Loki peut venir, lui assura gentiment le géant de métal.”

L’autre sembla alors réfléchir. Il lui fallait s’occuper du jeune Peter. Mais il ne perdrait rien en suivant le mutant. D’autant plus qu’il semblait déterminé à l’emmener avec lui. Il réfléchit, tout en regardant son animal de compagnie, indécis. 

Il s’agenouilla puis il questionna le volatile quant au choix à prendre. 

Piotr soupira longuement, agacé par le comportement irrationnel du mercenaire en lycra. 

  
  


“Jarvis, j’ai besoin de plus d’informations si nous voulons appréhender l’individu, entonna la voix du Captain.

\- Il s’agit d’un ancien officier militaire, monsieur, lui répondit la voix de l’IA, avant d’ajouter de plus amples informations concernant son âge, son pedigree et ses affiliations. 

\- Mais pourquoi un mec sans histoire se met-il à menacer New York d’exploser du jour au lendemain ? questionna Sam qui volait au dessus de l'ennemi.”

Steve n’en avait hélas pas la réponse. L’homme en question se trouvait en plein centre de Manhattan, à Central Park, et il était entouré de puissants explosifs appartenant à l’armée. Le tout, était relié à sa ceinture sur laquelle il pouvait déclencher l’explosion à tout moment. 

Steve s’approcha donc de l’homme, à découvert, son bouclier sagement rangé sur son dos.  

Bucky ne se trouvait pas très loin, il jouait le rôle de tireur d’élite.

Sam les survolait. 

A eux trois, ils étaient parfaitement à même de remplir cette mission. Ils s’étaient portés, après tout, volontaires. C’était en quelque sorte un moyen de prouver au monde entier que malgré la chute du Shield, les Avengers resteront toujours unis et se battront toujours contre le crime. 

 

Pourtant, l’homme quitta de lui-même sa ceinture, en plus de désactiver le dispositif. Cela surprit Steve. 

En effet, l’homme venait de menacer pour la énième fois de tout faire exploser lorsque, sans aucune apparente raison, il se rendit de lui-même. Mais ce qui l’intrigua le plus était le regard vide du militaire. 

Il lui semblait être comme… contrôlé. Et c’était le cas ! Car quelques secondes plus tard, il put distinctement entendre une voix raisonner dans sa tête :

“Bien le bonjour, monsieur Rogers. Je ne suis pas certain que vous me connaissiez mais... je me nomme Charles Xavier, lui dit-il dans son esprit. 

\- Je vous connais, lui répondit-il à haute voix, vous êtes le professeur X. J’ai entendu parler de vous et des X-Mens.”

Steve parcourut les alentours du regard, à la recherche du fameux mutant. Bucky le rejoignit et entreprit de menotter le scélérat, tout en observant son ami sans comprendre. Sam était dans le même cas. De fait, après avoir atterri, il questionna le blond au sujet de cette abdication bienvenue de la part du terroriste.

Steve leur expliqua tout, sans omettre le moindre détail.  

_ Un spécialiste de l’esprit, _ pensa Bucky tout en se remémorant la discussion qu’il avait eu avec l’ingénieur la semaine passée. Il se dit qu’il ne pouvait s’agir d’une coïncidence. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui n’échappa pas à son ami d’enfance dont le regard s’assombrit légèrement. 

“Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Buck ?” 

James sursauta au ton sévère qu’employa Steve, et lorsqu’il porta son attention sur lui, il le vit serrer les poings. 

“Je pensais à Tony, lui répondit-il.” 

Son interlocuteur semblait maintenant particulièrement énervé, nullement satisfait par sa réponse pourtant sincère. 

Qu’avait-il fait pour mettre le Captain dans un tel état ?    

“Steve ?  Ça va ? osa-t-il lui demander.” 

_ Non _ , fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut en retour.


	15. Chapitre 14

“Bien sûr... Évidemment... La cause Mutant vous tient tant à cœur. Et puis... vous pourrez faire d’une pierre deux coups ! … Je suis un génie, que voulez-vous ? … Bien sûr, à plus tard. … Non, c’est moi qui vous remercie. Jarvis, tu peux raccrocher.”

Antony posa ses pieds sur son bureau, tout en arborant un air on ne peut plus satisfait. Il s’amusait comme un petit fou. Il imaginait déjà les journaux du monde entier annoncer cette fantasque et abracadabrante nouvelle dont il était indirectement l’instigateur. 

 __ 

En cette parfaite journée d’été, durant les vacances scolaires, Charles lisait à l’ombre d’un arbre. Il arborait un visage tranquille, concentré sur sa lecture. Par moment, Hank le rejoignait pour lui apporter de l’eau et veiller à ce que le mutant aille bien. Il s’agissait là d’un cadre parfait. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu’une véritable catastrophe se produirait vers la fin de l’après-midi. 

En effet, le sol se mit à trembler, sans signe avant-coureur et avec une certaine intensité. Et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il lui arrivait, une explosion retentit, provenant d’une partie du manoir.

Soudainement, un bras fut glissé sous ses genoux et un autre sur son dos, pour le soulever et le porter. 

Erik apparut dans le champ de vision du télépathe. 

“Erik… mais… mais que diable se passe-t-il ?! s’exclama-t-il, partagé entre le bonheur de revoir son ami et la colère quant à l’attaque qu’il avait orchestré. 

\- Ceci, mon vieil ami, est un kidnapping, lui répondit alors Magneto, avant de s’élever dans les airs.” 

Charles n’avait d’autre choix que de se laisser faire, il pouvait le faire lâcher prise, le contraindre à le reposer. Et sur son fauteuil. Mais il n’avait guère envie d’envahir l’esprit de son ancien compère. D’autant plus que ce dernier portait son  _ horrible  _ armure rouge, en plus du casque. Il n’en avait finalement pas même la possibilité. 

Il se laissa donc faire, tout en arborant un air blasé, contrairement à son ravisseur qui semblait amusé. 

Il usa cependant de son pouvoir pour sonder les environs. Il capta l’esprit d’Avalanche, Lance Alvers, un mutant capable de créer de véritables catastrophes naturelles. Charles le savait capable de générer des ondes vibrantes d’une incroyable intensité. 

De fait, créer un tremblement de terre dans son école, devait être un véritable jeu d’enfant pour lui. 

Il soupira faiblement, tout en espérant qu’il n’y avait aucun blessé. 

“Puis-je connaître la raison de ce kidnapping, Erik ? osa-t-il lui demander. 

\- Quelqu’un à besoin de toi, Charles. De ton pouvoir.” 

L'intéressé fut particulièrement étonné. Agréablement surpris, même. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et illumina les traits de son visage. Il venait pour quelqu’un d’autre, certes, mais il était quand même venu en personne ! 

“Et... je suppose que tu ne me révéleras pas l’identité de ce mystérieux personnage ? 

\- Tout à fait, mon très cher ami. 

\- Je me vois donc obligé de me laisser faire, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Voyons Charles, tu es télépathe, tu pourrais monter mes allié contre moi pour te protéger. Ou prévenir Hank qui interviendrait alors dans la minute, lui répondit Erik dont la voix vibrait d’un certain entrain.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.”

Le regard acier de celui qui pouvait générer et contrôler les champs magnétique se porta alors sur lui. L’émotion l'étreignit, tandis qu’il repensait à tous les agréables moments qu’ils avaient ensemble partagés. Charles lui avait terriblement manqué. Cette idée de kidnapping, bien que ridicule, s’avérait être des plus excellentes finalement. 

 

C’est ainsi que Charles arriva en plein Manhattan. Dans les bras d’un Erik qui refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher. Le fait était que personne n’avait pensé à lui prendre l’un de ses fauteuils roulants. 

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’intervenir lorsqu’il vit qu’à Central park, un militaire menaçait de se faire exploser. Il en profita également pour saluer le symbole des Etats-Unis. 

 

Le soir, Erik et lui se trouvaient dans une chambre d’un petit hôtel à la périphérie de la grand ville. Il lui avait expliqué que le jour suivant, il le mènerait jusqu’à l’instigateur du kidnapping. Charles se trouvait être impatient. Et, en plus de cela, il était particulièrement heureux à l’optique de passer une soirée seul avec l’autre mutant. 

  
  


“Steve ?” 

Cela faisait une heure que le mercenaire toquait contre la porte de la chambre de Steve, sans recevoir nulle réponse. Il commençait à désespérer et à se demander s’il ne pouvait pas tout simplement forcer le passage. 

“Steve… je t’en prie… ouvre cette porte !” 

Il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec le blond et souhaitait donc en parler avec lui. Vainement hélas, puisque ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Au point de l’éviter. 

“Steve, pour la dernière fois, OUVRE CETTE SATANÉE PORTE !”

Il patienta cinq minutes de plus, mais sa patience avait déjà atteint ses limites. Aussi, porta-t-il un violent coup de pied contre l’obstacle qui le séparait du sujet de sa venue, avant de s’éloigner rageusement. 

Il ne comprenait pas. 

En fait, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. 

Il avait l’impression qu’un détail lui échappait. 

Sa mémoire aussi, l’agaçait. Car il n’avait, finalement, que peu de souvenir de son passé avec le capitaine. Pourtant, il s’efforçait de se souvenir, de se remémorer les instants qu’il avait pu passer aux côtés du blond. Cela résultait généralement sur d'insupportable maux de tête. Il n’en avait parlé à personne.

Il avait également pris l’habitude de tout noter dans un cahier, rangé sur sa table de chevet. Il y inscrivait ce qu’il ne souhaitait pas oublier, mais aussi, ce dont il parvenait à se souvenirs, les rares fois où cela se produisait. Il y avait même collé des photos, gribouillé des petits dessins, en plus d’y conter les journées qu’il passait auprès des Vengeurs. 

Il s’enferma donc lui aussi dans sa chambre pour bouder. 

  
  


Antony avait entrepris de créer un nouveau modèle de bras bionique pour son nouvel ami. Il l’avait doté de petites led vertes qu’il lui était possible d’actionner grâce à son... cerveau. En effet, ces dernières s’avéraient être directement reliées à un câble devant normalement se brancher à un nerf au niveau de l’épaule sur Winter. 

De plus, il l’avait, comme promis, amélioré ! 

En effet, il avait utilisé du vibranium, qu’il avait fait importer du Wakanda, mais aussi de l’Adamantium. 

Le premier se trouvait à la surface du mécanisme, tandis que le second se trouvait à l’intérieur même du futur bras. Cette liaison entre ces deux métaux lui avait fait se poser des questions sur la possible destruction de cette nouvelle arme. 

Aussi, avait-il pensé au vibranium de l'Antarctique, également appelé anti-métal. Il peut absorber les liaisons entre les molécules, résultant sur la liquéfaction des métaux. 

Il s’agissait donc là d’un moyen préventif qui lui permettrait de mettre le super soldat hors d’état de nuire, comme il le lui avait demandé. 

Mais il avait aussi pensé à un procédé moins coûteux, comme la possibilité d’envoyer une impulsion électrique directement dans le cerveau, s’il était de nouveau contrôlé par Hydra ou un tout autre organisme. 

Antony avait la tête pleine d’idées. Et ce projet le passionnait et l’intriguait. Il donnait l’impression d’être un enfant s’amusant avec son cadeau de noël. 

“Monsieur, l’agent Barnes refait une crise, entonna une voix robotique que l'ingénieur ne connaissait que trop bien. 

\- J’veux un visuel, Jarvis. 

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.” 

Un écran holographique apparut devant l’ingénieur. 

Ce dernier montrait Bucky se tenant la tête entre ses mains et recroquevillé sur lui même en gémissant de douleur. 

  
  



	16. Chapitre 15

“Pour quelqu’un qui a fait une tentative de suicide il y a moins d’une semaine, tu m’as l’air d’être en pleine forme, Antony.” tonna la voix de la Veuve noir, adossé contre un mur. 

L’ingénieur souhaitait rejoindre la cuisine du manoir dans l’optique d’y boire un énième café dûment mérité. Seulement, la rousse le coupa dans son élan et le contraignit à  la regarder et à  lui répondre. 

“Certains de mes projets se sont concrétisés… et avec brio, je dois dire.” se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, en espérant que cela lui suffise.  Mais il avait affaire à  une assassin, une spécialiste du troque d’informations. Une hackeuse et une formidable menteuse. Cette femme était un véritable monstre et il valait mieux l’avoir dans votre camp. 

“Steve et Bucky se sont évaporés. Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr boivent le thé dans le salon. Clint court après Wade Wilson, aux côté d’un mutant de deux mètres et entièrement fait de métal.

\- Constat fort intéressant mais, vois-tu je n’ai…. Attends, quoi ?  Jarvis, Erik a ramené le colis ? questionna le génie en levant la tête.

\- Affirmatif monsieur. Je vous ai prévenu il y a trente minutes de cela. 

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  Je ne m’en souviens pas.”

Natasha ne semblait pas particulièrement enchantée par les derniers évènements, contrairement à l’Iron man. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.  Elle n’était pas chez elle, après tout. 

Finalement, elle soupira puis elle entreprit d’aider Clint, laissant l’ingénieur en plan. De toute façon, ce dernier ne lui prêtait déjà plus aucune attention. 

Elle s’aventura dans les couloirs de la nouvelle demeure des Vengeurs. Elle savait qu’il s’agissait de l’ancien manoir des Stark, là où Tony avait passé toute son enfance. C’était pourtant… complètement différent. L’ingénieur avait tout refait, jusqu’au moindre détail. Il avait rajouté des pièces, remis à  neuf d’autres, il avait ajouté une salle d'entraînement, des laboratoire, une aile médicale, entre autre chose.  Natasha s’en trouvait particulièrement impressionnée. 

Au détour détour d’un couloir, elle vit Wanda, la sorcière rouge. Elle semblait aussi pensive qu’elle, si bien qu’elle s’en approcha, dans le but de lui parler. 

— Wanda, tout va bien ? 

Cette dernière sursauta puis se retourna pour faire face à  la veuve noir. C’est alors qu’un grand sourire éclaira son visage.  Natasha observa alors plus attentivement ce si joli minois et elle le trouva resplendissant de beauté. 

—  Ah.. euh.. oui, bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle immédiatement. 

La jeune femme détourna le regard et elle put voir ses joues se teinter d’une adorable couleur rouge. La russe s’en mordit les lèvres, tant elle avait envie de la plaquer contre ce mur pour lui dévorer les lèvres. 

Il s’avérait que depuis ce qu’elles avaient fait dans la tour de Stark, elle n’avait cessé de repenser à  elle. Et Natasha n’était pas stupide, elle savait que Wanda y avait pensé, elle aussi. Et sans doute y pensait-elle toujours. 

Elle avait l’impression de se trouver face à  une brebis égaré, s’apprêtant à  se faire dévorer. Sans nul doute par elle. Natasha ne put donc un infime sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Elle trouvait l’optimisée… mignonne.

Et ce fut pour cette raison présence qu’elle prit son visage entre ses mains et qu’elle se pencha pour délicatement frôler ses lèvres. Elle pouvait voir les pupilles de Wanda dilatée à  l’extrême. Aussi, n’eut-elle aucun remord lorsqu’elle la plaqua contre un mur pour l’embrasser cette fois-ci avec fougue et passion. 

Wanda enlaça le cou de la tentatrice de ses bras, tout en étouffant un petit gémissement contre les lèvres pulpeuses. Son coeur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu’il menaçait d’exploser. Un tsunami, une tempête de sentiment se déversa en elle et l’ébranla.

Jamais elle n’avait auparavant ressenti un cocktail d’émotions aussi fort et puissant. Et elle se rendit compte qu’elle commençait à  apprécier. 

Ce baiser, l’envoutant parfum de la veuve noir, ses main glissant sur ses hanches lui firent perdre la tête, si bien qu’elle n’entendit ni ne sentit Clint s’approcher d’elles.

— J’vous dérange, peut-être ? 

Natasha sursauta et recula vivement. Entendre la voix de Clint était semblable à une douche froide. Quant à  Wanda, elle était terriblement gêné. Elle n’osait regarder son mentor dans les yeux. Elle bafouilla d’ailleurs quelques excuses, puis elle s’empressa de partir, de s’éloigner au plus vite des deux espions. 

Clint se tourna vers sa compère et meilleure amie.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il en croisa les bras. 

Il semblait quelque peu mécontent. Natasha détourna le regard, sur la défensive. 

— Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle froidement. 

— Banner et maintenant la petite Maximoff ?  Sérieusement, Nat’. D’ordinaire, je ne m’occupe pas de tes affaire mais là… tu ne trouves pas que tu profites un peu trop de la situation ? 

Natasha releva soudainement la tête pour plonger un regard ombrageux dans celui de son camarade. 

— Banner m’évite ! Et-

— Et c’est une raison pour sauter sur la p’tite ? 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne vint. 

Aussi, se détourna-t-elle de son coéquipier, avant de s’éloigner à grand pas. Hawkeye soupira longuement. Il venait de rentrer et voir cette scène ne l’avait guère enchanté. Il entreprit donc de rejoindre Tony, car il savait qu’il détenait le professeur Xavier. En otage. 

Il avait besoin de ce dernier, ou plutôt, les mutant avaient besoin de leur professeur pour maintenant le fou et intenable Wade Wilson. 

Il rejoignit donc le salon, mais s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour discrètement observer la scène. 

Tony avait une tasse de café à  la main et semblait être en plein débat scientifique avec le professeur Xavier. Son acolyte Magneto les regardait babiller, pensif, tandis que le docteur Banner étudiait un document.

— Monsieur Barton, je vous en prie, joignez-vous à  nous ! 

Clint sursauta en entendant la voix de Charles, puis il hocha la tête et vint s’installer à  côté de Bruce. 

— Nous parlions de monsieur Barnes. Il me semble que vous vous entendez bien avec lui ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. 

Clint hocha la tête. En effet, ils s’entendaient relativement bien. Ils leur arrivaient de s’entraîner ensemble, en plus d’avoir regardé les trois premières saisons de The Big Bang Theories. 

— Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d’étrange dans son comportement ? 

Clint était surpris que l’on s’adresse ainsi à  lui. 

— Non… 

Cependant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se souvenant de quelques détails. 

— En fait, si. Il lui arrive d’avoir des maux de tête. Et je l’ai vu… vomir. J’ai cru à un genre d’indigestion. 

Ce fait attira l’attention du médecin qui adressa à  Tony un regard complice. Clint commençait à  s’inquiéter au sujet de Barnes. 

— Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?  Il se passe quoi  avec lui ? 

— Rien qui ne te regarde, lui répondit alors Tony. Bruce, je vais chercher Bucky, on se rejoint dans l’aile médicale ! 

L’ingénieur se leva puis il salua aimablement ses deux invités. 

Il quitta ensuite hâtivement la pièce. 

Malheureusement, tout portait à  croire qu’il avait raison. Bucky souffrait probablement d’une tumeur cérébrale. IRM, scanner et angiographie étaient de mise. Mais heureusement, ils avaient parmi eux un médecin compétent, qui fera  probablement appel à cette scientifique coréenne pour l’aider. 

— Jarvis, où se trouve Bucky ? 

— Dans la salle de gym, monsieur. 

Le génie courra à  toute vitesse dans la direction du gymnase, non sans avoir fait un détour par la cuisine afin de déposer sa tasse. 

Lorsqu’il entra dans la gigantesque salle, il vit Bucky en plein cardio sur un tapis de courses. 

Bucky, concentré comme il était, ne remarqua pas la présence de l’ingénieur qui le dévorait du regard. 

En effet, Tony observa avec d’autant plus d’attention les muscles de Bucky se tendre et travailler, la fine pellicule de sueur se former sur sa peau, son souffle rapide mais régulier et l’air résolu qu’il arborait. 

Une véritable force de la nature et cela donna chaud à  Tony. 

— Hey ! Bucks ! Buckys ! James ! Barnes ! s’exclama-t-il alors joyeusement, tout en s’approchant de lui. 

L'intéressé s’arrêta, éteignit ensuite le tapis de course, avant de se tourner vers l’ingénieur en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant de joie. 

— Salut, lui dit-il à  son tour. J’ai lu une blague marrante sur internet ! 

Tony gloussa stupidement. 

— Les blagues que tu lis sur internet sont nulles, Bucky ! 

— Mais non, celle-là  elle est géniale ! 

L’ingénieur secoua la tête, dubitatif, mais souriant cependant grandement.  Le sourire de Bucky lui réchauffait étrangement le coeur, et le faisait battre légèrement plus rapidement. 

_ Comme avec Steve _ , pensa-t-il. 

— Raconte moi ta blague, vas-y. 

— Qu’est-ce qui fait 999 fois tic et une fois toc ? 

Les yeux de Bucky rayonnaient de joie, si bien que Tony fit mine de ne pas connaître la réponse. 

— Un mille pattes avec une jambe de bois ! 

Tony soupira longuement, avant d’éclater de rire. 

— Interdiction d’utiliser un ordinateur ! 

Il tapota gentiment son épaule puis il lui proposa de l’accompagner “quelque part”. 

Bucky accepta, appréciant l’agréable compagnie de l’ingénieur. Ce dernier attendit que  Bucky se change et prend une douche. 

Il s’adossa contre un mur, pensif quant au supersoldat qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Il savait que Steve se trouvait encore ici, mais il semblait l’éviter. Et ce comportement ne plaisait absolument pas à  Tony qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça. 

— Tony ?  Tony ! 

Le Winter balançait sa main dans le champs de vision de Tony qui finit par réagir. 

— Qu…  Oh ! Pardonne moi. T’es prêt ? le questionna-t-il avant de se frotter les yeux

— Ouais ! Je te demandais ce qu’on allait faire.

— Te redonner un bras gauche. 

Ce n’était pas totalement faux, il allait effectivement profiter des analyses pour lui remettre un bras neuf sur l’épaule. Mais il s’abstint de lui dire la véritable raison de leur venue dans l’aile médicale du manoir. 

Ensemble, ils entreprirent de s’y rendre sans perdre un instant. 

— Bucks, tu connais la blague de l’aveugle dans un bar ? 

  
  
  



	17. Chapitre 16

Erik se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge, un rouge sombre, bordeau. Il tenait à la main un verre de whisky, provenant de la réserve personnelle de son amphitryon. Il devait être à peine plus de 23h. Il attendait Charles, calme d’apparence mais l’esprit remué de pensées agaçantes. 

_ Que pense-t-il de moi ? _

_ Comment peut-il ne pas me détester après tout ce que je lui ai fait ?  _

_ Pourquoi  m’a-t-il pardonné ?  _

_ Où a-t-il bien pu trouver la force de me pardonner ?  _

_ Charles… Charles… CHARLES ! _

Son esprit criait, hurlait, c’était un ouragan de haine, une déferlante d’amour et un tsunami de divers autres sentiments tout aussi contradictoire. 

— Je t’entends, mon ami. 

La voix de Charles retentit, mais pas dans sa tête comme il s’y serait attendu. Il releva la tête et croisa les orbes océans de ce dernier. 

— Tu dois probablement avoir faim. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’es enfermé dans cette chambre… Tu aurais au moins pu dîner avec nous tous. Les Avengers sont, ma foi, des personnes fort sympathique. Quoi qu’un peu spéciale, je te l’accord-

— Je n’avais pas envie de perdre mon temps avec eux. Je repars demain. 

Charles continuait de le fixer, si bien qu’il s’en sentit comme déstabilisé. Il semblait être le centre de son attention et il trouvait cela particulièrement agréable.

_ Pense-t-il à  moi ?  _

_ Lui ai-je manqué ?  _

Un doux sourire illumina les traits du télépathe et Erik en grimaça. 

— N’entres pas dans ma tête, Charles, le menaça-t-il. 

— Je ne le fais pas exprès. Ton esprit… appelle le miens. Il l’attire. Je crains ne pas pouvoir résister à  ton attraction. 

Il s’arrêta face à un Magnéto des plus perplexe, sur son éternel fauteuil roulant. 

— Comment va le Soldat de l’hiver ? lui demanda-t-il en détournant le regard lorsqu’il capta celui de son ancien acolyte et vieil ami.

Non pas qu’il était gêné, mais il ressentait une étrange sensation chaque fois qu’il s'attardait un peu trop longtemps. Il préférait par ailleurs ne pas y penser, car ça signifierait beaucoup de choses et qu’il n’était pas prêt à  y faire face. 

— Nous avons fait des analyses, des scanners, mais nous n’avons rien vu de… nuisible, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Nous pensant qu’il souffre de trouble mémoriel en plus d’un traumatisme.  Dans tous les cas, ses maux sont purement psychologique et c’est pour ça que je suis là. C’est pour ça que tu m’as enlevé, reprit-il d’une voix plus douce, emplit de cette gentillesse et de cette bienveillance qui le caractérisait. 

— Le Soldat de l’Hiver est connu. Je ne pensais pas qu’il serait aussi.. mal en point. 

— Son histoire est triste, ses blessures terribles… je veux aider cet homme, lui assura Charles.

— Je m’en doute… 

Erik sentit une nouvelle sensation le gagner. 

La jalousie… cette bonne amie. Il la ressentait chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en présence de Charles. 

C’est alors qu’il le sentit entrer dans sa tête, sans son autorisation. La sensation synonyme de cette intrusion était faible, comme s’il cherchait à  se montrer discret. Il trouva ce geste presque adorable. 

Il reporta son regard dans celui de Charles, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. 

—  _ Puis-je savoir ce que tu cherches ?  _ lui demande-t-il par pensée, en sachant pertinemment qu’il l'entendait. 

Il eut alors le plaisir de le voir rougir. 

Charles qui rougit, c’était un spectacle des plus agréable à  observer. Il aimait le regarder, l’observer capter le moindre détail de son faciès, le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire pour jamais l’oublier.  Pour pouvoir ensuite le voir dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées et laisser libre cours à  ses  inavouables fantasmes. 

—  _ Qu’est-ce qui est inavouable ?  _

Erik leva les yeux au ciel. 

—  _ Cela ne te regarde pas. N’entres pas dans ma tête.  _

_ — Erik…  n’en as-tu pas assez de te voiler la face ?  _

L’intéressé sursauta. 

Il savait de quoi il parlait, mais le dire à  voix haute… 

Non, c’était trop tôt. 

Et la culpabilité ne lui permettait pas ce genre de distraction. 

Non, décidément, il n’était pas prêt.

CHarles capta sans nul difficulté cette pensée qui lui fit mal au coeur.  Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et se retint tant bien que mal de… pleurer. Il était un homme et sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu’un homme ça ne pleurait pas. 

Sa mère lui avait aussi dit qu’il n’arriverait jamais à  rien dans sa vie, que c’était dans son sang. 

Perdu dans ses mélancolique pensées, il ne vit pas l’allemand se lever et s’agenouiller près de lui. 

Le mutant posa une main sur le genou du télépathe et l’autre sur sa joue.

Leur regard se croisa, pour se fixer avec une étonnante intensité.

Leur cœur battait en symbiose, en parfaite harmonie, alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme attirées l’une vers l’autre.

Mais alors qu’elles allaient s’unir dans une tendre et doux baiser, Erik détourna son visage.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur pour Charles qui partagea cette émotion avec son vis-à-vis. 

— Je suis désolé Charles, mais… on ne peut pas, lui dit-il d’une voix brisée. 

— C’est à  cause de mon handicape, n’est-ce pas ? Tu te sens coupable.  Je le sais. Je le vois dans ta tête. 

— Tu ne comprends pas !  C’est de ma faute si tu t’es retrouvé dans cet état ! C’est de ma faute… de ma faute… je m’en veux tellement, Charles, pour ce que je t’ai fait ! 

Charles secoua lentement la tête, la gorge nouée à  un point tel qu’il ne pouvait plus parler, au risque de laisser quelques larmes lui échapper. 

— Tu es stupidement têtu, Erik.

Charles recula à  l’aide de son fauteuil dans le but de quitter la chambre de l’homme dont il était secrètement amoureux.  

— A demain, Erik. 

— A demain… Charles. 

Erik le regarda quitter la pièce en arborant un air parfaitement neutre, cachant l’immense peine qu’il ressentait et la douleur vive qui le détruisait petit à  petit. 

_ Je me sens à  la fois revivre et mourir à  tes côtés, mon Charles.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapitre 17

Les yeux bleu du Captain se trouvaient rivé sur la masse endormie, affalé sur un bureau en désordre, plein de blue-print et autres choses qu’il ne saurait décrire. Il observait Tony Stark dormir, probablement épuisé suite à trois jours de suite sans sommeil. Au moins n’avait-il pas bu, se dit Steve en soupirant longuement. 

Il voyait Tony Stark comme un ami et un allié et non autre chose.  Pourtant, il lui arrivait par moment de penser, d’imaginer plus qu’une simple relation amicale entre deux collègues de travail. Deux collègues vivant sous le même toit et se côtoyant pour ainsi dire presque tous les jours. 

Quoique ces derniers temps, Steve s’était avéré très occupé :  Le Shield ayant installé leur base dans l’ancienne tour Avengers, il lui avait fallu s’occuper des problème administratif que Tony avait causé en leur offrant une nouvelle demeure, à  l’abri des regards.

Cela ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, ce qu’avait fait Tony le rendait fière, fière d’être son ami. 

Un doux sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, alors qu’il posait sa main sur l’épaule de l’ingénieur.  Il le secoua lentement, tout en lui demandant de se réveiller.

Sans surprise, ce dernier se contenta de grogner et de le repousser, sans succès. Lorsque Steve avait un objectif en tête, il y mettait toute sa personne. Et puisque la méthode douce ne semblait pas fonctionné, il glissa un bras sous ceux de Tony pour le contraindre de se lever, lentement bien sûr pour ne pas le brusquer. 

— Allé Tony, je ne te demande qu’un tout petit effort. Tu peux prendre appuis sur moi. 

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par quelque chose d’incompréhensible, entrecoupé d’un grognement désapprobateur.

Steve ne se laissa nullement décontenancé, au contraire, car maintenant le génie était debout. Debout et dans ce qui semblait être un état de semi-sommeil. 

_ C’est mieux que rien…  _  pensa Steve, tout en marchant en direction de la sortie de l’atelier. 

Il conduisit Tony jusqu’à  sa chambre en suivant les indications que lui donnait Jarvis. L’IA l’assistait au mieux et Steve ne put que la remercier lorsqu’il put enfin allongé Tony sur son lit. 

Il fut étonné de découvrir une chambre parfaitement rangé et un lit fait. Il s’était attendu à  un véritable bazar, comme l’était l’atelier. Il constata également qu’il n’y avait rien de personnel dans cette chambre. Tout était lisse, peut-être un peu trop au goût de Steve.  

Lui, par exemple, avait une photo de Peggy posée sur sa table de chevet, des dessins et croquis sur son bureau, entre autre chose. Mais Tony, lui, n’avait rien.  

C’était là une chambre austère et il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi l’ingénieur dormait principalement dans son atelier. 

— Steve… murmura le brun dans son sommeil. 

Steve sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom.  Il baissa la tête pour observer l’ingénieur. Rêvait-il de lui ? Steve se posa sérieusement cette question.  Et celle-ci lui fit ressentir une émotion qu’il n’avait connu qu’une fois dans sa vie, il y a aujourd’hui plus de 70 ans, lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour mademoiselle Carter. 

Il sentit son coeur se contracter agréablement et douloureusement à  fois dans sa poitrine, suivit de ses joues s’échauffer.  

— Bonne nuit, Tony, lui souhaita-t-il.

Il ne pouvait s’attarder plus longtemps sans se poser des questions qui mettraient en périls son amitié avec le propriétaire des lieux. 

Sans oublier le fait que Tony Stark était un homme. 

Un homme des plus séduisant, un play-boy, un homme à  femme, surtout. 

_ Je dois être sincère avec moi-même, cesser de me voiler la face…  _

_ Mais cela signifie tant de chose…  _

_ C’est trop compliqué…  _

_ Mais ne pas y faire face, c’est faire preuve de lâcheté…  _

Il entendit Tony gémir et cla le sortit de ses bien trop sombres réflexions. Il fronçant les sourcils et porta son regard azur sur la silhouette de l'ingénieur. Son visage était éclairé par un rayon lunaire. Il arborait une expression de souffrance. Ses traits étaient crispés. Tony devait être en proie à un de mauvais rêves. C'est du moins ce que conclut le Captain. 

Ne sachant que faire, il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était vide de toute autre présence, hormis peut-être celle de Jarvis en qui il voulait une confiance quasi aveugle. 

Il entreprit donc de retirer sa veste et des chaussures, avant de s'allonger sur le lit de Tony. Et sans attendre, ce dernier vint se blottir confortablement contre lui. 

Ce comportement laissa le soldat perplexe et d'autant plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il laissa donc l'ingénieur s'installer à sa convenance. Il avait l'impression d'être là bouée de sauvetage du génie endormi. 

Cela lui rappela les quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'occuper de lui.

Et il était finalement parti.

A cause de lui. 

_ Je ne le mérite pas…  _

_ Et c’est un homme…  _

Steve secoua lentement la tête. 

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Et le sérum exacerbant ses sens et ses émotions, il ne put contenir quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony fut étonné de se réveiller dans sa chambre…

seul.


End file.
